Fallen Angel
by Nalurah
Summary: Pan hardly tasted life on Earth before she died, fourteen years later on the age of sixteen she gets a chance to go back, only with a task. Though if she fails or gets tempted by one of the seven sins then she goes straight to hell. AU TP Discontinued
1. Vevina

Dear readers,  
In this story I speak of ceveral religions, if somehow this affends you then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. But it's just a story so I hope you'll accept it. Further more of course have fun reading and I hope you review. I had to throw the rating up because of a lot of mentioning about sex and a lemon later on in the story. Comments, complains on the story are always welcome and so are wishes for the next chapter. If you want something to happen and it actually suits with the story then maybe I'll write it in. Anyway I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

**_Vevina_**

Since the first year men walked on this planet, there have been fights for a  
meaning far beyond them. Blood was shed for things that so easily could be  
solved. Many children were raised without a father and many widows had to  
take care of themselves and their children.

For all eternity people have been dreaming of a better place; a paradise  
where no blood has been shed and where the ground is pure. Many dreamed of  
such a paradise with singing angels playing on harps and many tried to  
capture it in songs or poetry. But they could guess how it would look as  
their eyes wandered of towards the sky. Up there, in the clouds, their dream  
castles must be. Many tried to reach it; they tried to fly like a bird yet  
all attempts failed. It was like trying to catch sunlight in your bare  
hands, useless and disappointing.

As time went by, men started to believe in certain Gods, they started to  
believe in certain ways of life. They created sacred places, the mountain  
where Jesus Christ was christened, the wall of Jews. Buildings made by men,  
showing what they believed in.

Yet in certain lands these religions collided and men started to fight. Thus  
the era of the crusades began. In Jerusalem, a city where many stories of  
different religions took place, did it all really happen? How could you  
tell? All that we do know is that many people were slaughtered within the  
walls of Jerusalem. Is this our sacred place; a place covered in ancient  
blood?

Kingdom of heaven, they called this land. In the end, the men who fought  
over it, wondered why they didn't get into heaven. This land, this city, was  
no more heaven then any other place on earth. It was a city made by men,  
named by men and almost destroyed by men.

Many more wars followed. People fought for what they thought was right. They  
killed people because the people didn't believe in their Gods. Every book  
about either one of those religions said that men should live in peace and  
should accept each other. I guess most people didn't read the entire book.

Some ideas of how heaven looked like came close to reality, but most of them  
were far from it. They were right about the place being in the clouds, yet  
no man would ever be able to reach this sacred place called Vevina. Or  
better known as the first layer of the four layers of heaven. In this land  
there was no difference between rich or poor; everybody was equal and no one  
suffered. The ground was pure and nature offered them everything they  
needed.

People took care of each other whenever they were in trouble and children  
who entered this world where given a home and a loving family. The women who  
took care of a child who just entered Vevina were called Eadwine, it was  
more a title then a name. It replaced the word mother for most children  
still had a mother on Earth.  
Vevina, also known as a place where no blood has been shed, where nature  
feeds you. Also where people help you and where everybody is equal. You  
might wonder, could anyone be unhappy there? Well the answer is easily  
solved as we see a girl laying on the edge of what looks like a cliff. She  
was staring down. Her ebony black hair formed a beautiful contrast with her  
cream colour skin and her ocean blue dress. Her deep chocolate brown eyes  
were half hidden by hair falling in front of her face. She didn't seem to  
notice though.

She was staring at something that lay miles below her, something that always  
fascinated her, but it was out of her reach. She was staring down at the  
earth, at the people walking on it, observing what they did. But she was  
never able to join them. Every time she lay there staring down, she imagined  
walking through those streets and greeting all those people. In her eyes  
that world seemed like a paradise, a new world for her to explore.

Fourteen years ago, she left the place she was watching right now. Her time  
there was very short for she was only two years old when she died in a  
terrible accident. Because she was a child and pure of mind and, because of  
this, she was accepted into Vevina, where she was raised by Aurelia. Aurelia  
was a beautiful young woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, she  
was loved by all inhabitants of Vevina.

"Pan... Pan!" She heard someone yell as she looked up to see a young girl  
with curly, brown hair running towards her. She was about ten years old and  
she was waving to get her attention. When she reached Pan she stopped to  
catch her breath.

"Pan, lady Esme is asking for you." She said quickly.

Pan smiled and stood up. "Thank you, Seryna, I'll go and see what she  
wants." She said as she walked off towards the house of lady Esme.

'Funny actually, Esme is used as a name while it is actually a title as Esme  
means gracius protecter. Therefore it was the title for the highest angel on  
this level and a title you get when you're chosen by the former Esme and a  
council of other angels. They choose a new Esme when it is time for the old  
one to move to the next level, Auvina. How do they know it is time for them  
to move on, angels can't die?' Pan wondered as she walked towards a white  
house, surrounded by a beautiful garden.

The house was not bigger or smaller then any other house in Vevina, it was  
just as white as the others and still this was the house of Lady Esme. Every  
house was the same, it showed that no matter who or what you are, as  
everybody is equal. That's why you don't have to wait for months to talk to  
the ruler of the land like some were used to when they just arrived. No,  
whenever you had a problem you could just stop by her house and talk to her  
about it.

Pan reached the house and knocked on the door, it opened and a beautiful  
blond haired woman stood in the doorway. "Welcome my child," Lady Esme said  
as she invited Pan in, "let's sit in the garden." Lady Esme continued as she  
walked through the house and into the garden. Pan obediently followed her.

They sat down on a white bench between beautiful tulips in all sorts of  
colours. The sun was already going underneath the clouds, creating  
spectacular scenes and beautiful shades on the white houses.

"Kayinou Eadwine." Pan said as she smiled softly. Kayinou was the greeting  
and a farewell of the angels. It means 'blessing of the heart'. It was still  
a bit hard for Pan that her Eadwine was now the highest person here, the  
ruler of the angels of Vevina  
.  
"My sweet little angel," Aurelia started, 'How ironic...' Pan thought.  
"Everyday I see you walk off towards the edge of Vevina. Every day I see you  
staring down at the earth, watching the people as they go on with their  
lives. Why do you keep hurting yourself by watching them everyday when you  
know a life on earth is out of reach?" Aurelia said with a worried look on  
her face.

"With all do respect Eadwine, but you had your life on Earth. At least you  
can remember it, not everybody can say that. Just this morning I saw a young  
girl walking through a street on the Earth. She stopped in front of a window  
of a shop, behind the glass stood a beautiful doll, but when she saw the  
price tag you could almost see her cry of disappointment. She wanted that  
doll more then anything but it was too expensive, it was out of her reach.  
The glass of the window was a visual barrier between her and the doll, the  
one thing she wanted. Imagine me being that little girl and the Earth being  
that doll." Pan said sadly as she stared down at the grass.

"Pan, you don't know that place as I do. It's not the paradise you think it  
is. Every day hundreds of people die because of diseases, wars or other  
reasons. Do you want to live in a world where so many blood has been shed?"  
Aurelia asked determinedly.

"You only see the bad things of that world!" Pan almost yelled. "From what I  
see, not all is bad. Try to see the things through my eyes, Eadwine. Try to  
understand my urge to explore this new world. It has been denied to me when  
I was little so I observe the world from up here."  
"You have seen nothing yet, my child. The Earth is slowly falling apart, the  
amount of people going to hell instead of Vevina grows with the second. The  
seven sins rule the planet, destroying it slowly." Aurelia said as she  
thought back about her time on Earth, almost two hundred years ago. "The  
seven virtues on the other hand are slowly disappearing, there are only a  
few on that planet who can tell what they are."

"A few days ago I read in a book that Lady Esme with approval of the Council  
has the power to send someone back to Earth for a while under certain  
conditions. If you knew all along that I wanted to taste life on Earth, then  
why didn't you tell me before?" Pan said half angry.

"Only once in the history of mankind has there been an angel who wanted to  
go to Earth, the conditions however chained him to certain rules and in the  
end it went terribly wrong and the angel ended up in hell. I didn't tell you  
this before because I was scared that you might end up in hell as well. You  
see this angel went down with a task, he had to teach men the seven virtues,  
but as we all know, hardly anyone knows them." Aurelia said with a sigh.

"But what if I teach them!" Pan said jumped up and started to pace up and  
down. "What if I teach the greedy Generosity and the frightened Valour and  
Liberality. I'll teach them Diligence, Patience, Kindness and Humility. I  
know I can teach them! Just give me a chance!" Pan said overexcited but with  
fire in her eyes.

"That's exactly what the other angel who now lives in hell said, you can't  
do all of that, my child. But please sit down and listen carefully." Aurelia  
said as she pointed at the place next to her on the bench. "I did talk to  
the Council about you going down to Earth. After long hours of talking they  
finally agreed, however on certain conditions. You said you were willing to  
teach men the seven virtues and you will. Your task will be to find someone  
who doesn't know them and you'll have to teach this person all the virtues.  
If you succeed you have the choice to stay there or come back to Vevina, if  
you chose stay on Earth then it'll depend on your lifestyle if you may  
return to Vevina. However if you sin in the period that you teach someone  
the virtues then you go straight to hell. Your life on Earth and in Vevina  
will end and you'll stay in hell for eternity." The worried look in her eyes  
only came bigger as Aurelia saw how Pan thought about this conditions.

"Down on Earth, will I be able to reach you? Will I be able to talk to you?"  
Pan asked, a bit uncertain about what she would chose. On one side she had a  
perfect life, on the other side however she wanted to explore the Earth.  
However those conditions were awfully hard, but it was her only chance.

"Pray my child and I will hear you, even when you're down on Earth." Aurelia  
said comforting Pan.

"Eadwine, please give one night to think about it, tomorrow you'll have my  
answer." Pan said with doubt in her voice.  
"You're granted night, my child. Think deeply and carefully and tomorrow by  
the break of dawn I will hear your reply. Now go my child, think about it  
carefully. Kayinou..." Aurelia said, you could clearly hear the sadness in  
her voice.

"Kayinou Eadwine" Pan whispered as she walked off.

Later that night, Pan found herself wondering through the streets of Vevina,  
above her the stars shone brightly, like ever night in Vevina. The birds  
were quiet, they were all asleep and there was hardly any wind. Pan walked  
into the fields and lay down on her back in the grass. She stared up at the  
stars. Her two favourite stars were shining brightly tonight, the twins  
Arian and Adriane. Suddenly she knew what she had to do, she would let the  
stars decide. If Arian would disappear first in the morning then she would  
stay here, however if Ariadne would disappear first then she would go to  
Earth. All night she stared at the sky, focused on the twin stars and by  
break of dawn she knew her answer. She ran off towards the house of Lady  
Esme.

When she arrived at the house the door already stood open for her, in the  
garden Aurelia was waiting for her and in the meantime watching the sun rise  
about the clouds.

"Kayinou Eadwine." Pan said while catching her breath.

"Kayinou my child, have you decided what you're going to do?" Aurelia asked  
curiously.

"I let the stars decide and Ariadne disappeared first, telling me that I  
should take the chance and go to Earth," Pan said still trying to catch her  
breath.

Aurelia sighed. "I was afraid that would happen." She said as she stood up  
and walked towards the small pond in the middle of the garden. "Come my  
child, I want to show you something." Pan walked over to the pond and  
stopped next to Aurelia. In the meantime Aurelia stirred the water with her  
hand until she got a vision of two people sitting in a small kitchen, eating  
breakfast.

Pan had no idea why but somehow those two people were strangely familiar. A  
man and a woman, both with beautiful, ebony black hair. They were peacefully  
enjoying their breakfast and talking about what they would do today. "These  
people are your parents Pan. Their names are Gohan and Videl Son and you  
were their only child, your loss almost destroyed them, they never really  
came over it. They loved you more then anything." Aurelia said before she  
stood up again. "If you are completely certain of your decision then now is  
the time to go." She said as she helped Pan up who was still kneeled next to  
the pond, staring in amazement at her parents who were slowly disappearing  
again.

"I'm ready Eadwine, I will go back to Earth." Pan said determinedly though  
fear was reflected in her eyes.

Aurelia pulled her in a tight hug. "And you have my blessing, my child. Be  
safe..." She whispered as she let go again and guided Pan towards the edge  
of Vevina, "The only thing you have to do is to step over the edge. The  
lights of Vevina will protect you and make sure that the fall won't kill  
you, it will however let you lose your consciousness for a couple of hours."  
Aurelia said as they stood on the edge of Vevina. "

Kayinou my child." Lady Aurelia said as she kissed Pan softly on her  
forehead.

"Kayinou Eadwine." Pan whispered as she turned around and stepped over the  
edge of Vevina.

* * *

There were still a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to find an editor. Or when I have one I usually fire her very quickly. Anyway don't forget to review people, maybe I'll give you cookies for it just like in The Lake, my other big story which I actually finished... Yeah I know big shocker there huh? 

See you all next chapter!


	2. The Dance of Angels

For all those who were nice enough to review (or flame ne Moony!) Here are some cookies! °Throws cookies at reviewers°, except at Ladybugg Yeah yeah I remembered, I shouldn't throw cookies at you. °Gives cookies to Ladybugg°  
You know what funny is about this story, I can screw up the world history, muahaahahahah I've got the power!

* * *

**_The Dance of Angels_**

"Kayinou Eadwine." Pan whispered as she turned around and stepped over the edge of Vevina.

Immediatly gravity pulled on her body, making her fall down faster and faster. The wind was blowing her hair in all directions and tears started to well up in her eyes because of the amazing speed. Her body was surrounded by a bright yellow light, making it hardly impossible for her to see anything.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head saying: "Don't worry, this is the light of Vevina, it will take away everything that could lead to Vevina, which in your case would be your clothes. The necklace with the onyx you're wearing, was from before you came to Vevina, so you can keep it. However be careful, someone might recognize it. Be safe, Pan and come home soon." Pan recognized the voice of her Eadwine Aurelia immediatly.

Though Pan was soothed by her Eadwine's voice in her head, she still didn't feel so comfortable with the whole no clothes thing. The light slowly dimmed and she could look down to see that she was completely naked. She frowned slightly. 'This may give an odd first expression, plus the fact that I'm falling out of the sky with an enormous speed. I know angels can't die but they can feel pain and this is going to be very painful...' She thought as she saw the earth getting closer and closer.

Suddenly she heard voices again, a sweet melody entered her ears. It was the choir of angels guided by the light of Vevina.

_Come, little angel  
__Close your eyes  
__Reach for sky  
__May fall your disguise_

Her eyes closed, her mind and soul drifted away, she was unconscious. In front of her was this big tunnel, the end of it was dark. She drifted to the tunnel, got sucked into a fantasy. Her soul was trapped inside the darkness, surrounded by black, she didn't know where she was. This dream... it was all so confusing...

_Come, little angel  
__Dance with me  
__Dance in the dark  
_'_Till the stars set you free_

Suddenly there was light, a small and warm light, Vevina's light. It set her soul free, she embraced her freedom, she danced.

_Come little angel  
__Fall into night  
__Leave your body  
__And dance in the light_

It was dark around her, but she stood in the light, she danced. She was in trance, stuck in a dream where she danced forever, danced to the music of the angels. Her body swayed to the rhythm and her ebony black hair waved behind her, before settling on her cream coloured skin. She danced, guided by her soul, surrounded by Vevina's light, she danced untill her feet couldn't carry her anymore.

* * *

It was early in the morning, light slowly found it's way through the window of a big white house with a red roof. The sunlight entered the room, silent and unnoticed, atleast it would've been if it wasn't reflected by a mirror, directly into the person's eyes who was sleeping in the enormous bed in the middle of the room. The lavender haired boy in the bed growled and tried to turn away from the light, though it didn't seem to have any use, the light was everywhere. He sat up and blinked a couple of times untill his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He looked at the clock on the table next to his bed and he saw that it was still very early in the morning. The sun was only just up. Suddenly his eyes went wide. 'What's that sound?' He thought as he heard a soft, yet beautiful melody. He followed the sound untill he stood in front of the window, when he opened it, he could hear the music louder though he couldn't see where it came from. 

He was blinded by yet another bright light, only this wasn't the sun, it was far brighter then the sun. The music seemed to come from the source of the light, yet this source couldn't be seen by the naked eye. The light came closer and closer and the music became louder.

Then the light connected with the earth, a huge shockwave was send out, yet nothing was harmed, only those watching were pushed back, including the boy staring out of his window. He blinked a couple of times, it took time to realize where he lay, he was pushed on the floor by the force of the light. He quickly got up and looked out of his window again, the light was gone. There was no trace of it, or was there? There was something laying in the grass of his garden, something small and white. He quickly ran out of his chamber and through the corridor, several ideas of what this thing might be shot through his mind. But what he saw when he entered the garden was definently not one of them.

Before him in the middle of the garden lay the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She lay on her side and her arms were crossed in front of her chest, her ebony black hair was resting on her cream coloured shoulder and her eyes were closed. Around her neck hang a necklace with an onyx, a rock so deep black, the same black as her hair. The boy stared at the girl laying in the grass, many questions shot through his mind. 'Who is this goddess? Where did she come from? And how come she's unconscious' He wondered. The fact that she wasn't wearing any clothes was not the reason that he couldn't stop staring, it didn't fill his eyes with lust. When he looked at her he got a strange feeling in his chest, a good feeling though, a warm feeling. He couldn't figure out what it was which bothered him slightly, so he returned his focus on the girl.

'I should get her inside, she must be freezing.' He thought as he kneeled down to pick her up, he lifted her into his arm and started to walk towards his house. The girl slowly settled in her arms without even knowing herself. He silently entered the house and walked up the stairs, making sure that he wouldn't wake up anybody. He opened the guestroom, directly connected to his room and walked over to the bed in middle of it. He lay her in bed and tugged her in. For a few minutes he listened to her soft breathing, but then she started mumbling something. It sounded like a song, a strangely familiar song. She started to sing in her dream, a sweet melody entered his ears and made him in trance.

_Come, little angel  
Close your eyes  
Reach for sky  
May fall your disguise_

Without knowing what he was doing, he silently walked out of the room and back to his own room, he lay down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. The melody still playing in his head.

Darkness fades, the light becomes bigger, the rustling of a dress. She looks up, stares into the cerulean blue orbs of the boy in front of her, completely dressed in black. Slowly she lifted her hand to reach out for him, he bowed to her before softly taking her hand into his, he placed his other hand on her waist and she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Silent, for they didn't need to say anything, they danced. They were complete opposites in almost every way. She wore a white dress and he wore black clothes, her heart is pure while his is as black as the night. They were staring into each others eyes, both empty of thoughts. They stepped towards each other or away from each other, yet they kept being one, united in a dance untill they would realize that it was a dream and nothing more.

They were both enchanted by one of the most powerful spells the angels had. It was a spell to make you unconscious, to let you enter a world of illusions, a dream world. This spell was so strong that it would often infect more then one person and sometimes these people would get stuck in the same dream untill one of them woke up. This spell was called: '_The Dance of Angels'_.

Slowly she opened her eyes, blinded by the sudden light she closed them again quickly. Carefully she opened them again though with a hand above them so they could get used to the light. When she could finally see clearly she could look around. She was in a big, well lit room with high windows on one side, she lay in a huge round bed in the middle of the room. She smiled to herself, finally she got to taste life on Earth. She quickly jumped up and ran to the window, outside in the garden birds were chirping. In the distance she could see a city, tall buildings rose above the trees and when she opened her window she could hear the noise coming from it. She frowned slightly for she was used to the quiet mornings in Vevina.

Next to the window stood a small statue, it was of a boy no taller then three feet. He was wearing some sort of toga which only covered his lower body and in his arms he carried a bow and heartshaped arrows. Beneath the statue there was a sign, it said: _Cupid, greek God of love_. Pan smiled to herself. 'Foolish humans with their fantasies about gods. The god of love is no human and definently not a little boy. It is an angel in the shape of a dove living on the fourth layer of heaven Serylla. And his name is definently not Cupid, his name is Karunai, 'protector of love'. He's one of the few angels who can go back to Earth whenever they please.'

'He always gives a sign when he sees two people destined for each other. A sign which you will but not remember, for it seems like something of no great importance. When he sees two people destined for each other, Karunai flies around them once and then drops the seed of a red rose. However if he is doubting about these people, he'll drop the seed of a yellow rose, then faith will decide if these people will be together, if so he'll return and drop the red rose.' Pan thought as she remembered her leasons from her Eadwine, she would never forget them.

There were three doors in the chamber, one led too the corridor, on too the bathroom and one was a closet. Pan walked over to the closet and opened it, she started to search for some clothes for it didn't seem like a good idea to her to walk around naked for the rest of her time on Earth. Since she wasn't really familiar with pants, she decided to wear a dress, she finally found a light blue dress which came to her knees. She looked in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. Now that she was dressed, she was ready for the world, or atleast that is what she thought...

* * *

Okay... sort of cliffhanger but not a big one so don't complain Ladybugg! Besides I have to serve my nickname The Cliffhangerqueen right, anyway you'll get bigger cliffhanger then this one, believe me... Of course you should believe me, I write the story! ... You don't believe me do you... Why! Why don't you believe me?! °Runs away crying like a mad girl°... wait I am a mad girl... never mind! 

R&R People!


	3. A Challenge

_For the small ones among us, just a warning, a lot of hints towards sex. And for the older ones among us, read and laugh! Oh by the way, for all my faithfull reviewers. _°_gives cookies to reviewers_°_ Have fun and don't forget to review! _

**_

* * *

_**

_**A Challenge**_

How he yearned to discover her body. In his dreams his hand travelled up her arm, towards her chest. He let his hand glide over the silk of the dress, feeling the warmth of her body underneath it. Then suddenly the dream was over. The music stopped and she disappeared. Helplessly he stood there in the light with the lust still in his eyes.

He didn't understand. 'Why didn't she just give her body to me? She is supposed to do! Women are only here for sex and cooking! That's how it is and that's how it always will be, dad says so!' The boy thought while protecting his own statement.

Suddenly everything began to fade. He found himself laying in his bed again. 'What a feeling, the darkness, the light, her hand into his.' He thought as he stared at the ceiling. He could still feel it, that soft pure skin, her touch, her eyes...

The thought of her laying on bed, naked and completely surrendered to him made the lust run through his body. He felt his cock harden and when he looked down he saw a rise of his blanket. And to make it worse, he heard footsteps in the hall, someone was standing just outside his door. 'Hello?' He heard someone say. 'Oh no!' He thought. 'It's her! Be very quiet now, Trunks' He said to himself in his mind.

He quickly sat up straight only accidently hit the lamp next to his bed, it fell on the floor with a crash. 'Ooh shit... There goes my be-very-quiet plan...' He hid underneath his blanket though he knew that it would have no effect as he heard the door of his room softly open. "Hello?" Her voice again. His yearning became bigger as she was in his room now. Somehow he wondered why he didn't feel this lust when he found her. Normally lust would take over his body whenever he saw a woman, maybe that was why he often woke up next to a different girl. Not that he cared, he was like a lot of men, always following his dick and never caring about feelings. The next morning, a few cold words and the girls were gone, on to the next prey.

Trunks' head slowly popped out underneath the blanket. He had no idea what to do or say so he just said the first thing that came up. "Hey there girly!" Maybe not the wisest of greetings seeing the fact that she just woke up in a strange house and that you found her this morning, naked in your garden. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid greeting! Why couldn't I just say something normal?!' He thought as he stared at her in her short light blue dress, very wrong ideas shot through his head. 'That dress sure looks good on her, but she would look better without the dress. Wow, wait! Stop that! First get to know her name then the sex! And maybe in between ask what she did in my garden, plus ask why she was naked.' He thought as wild fantasy of why she was naked in his garden ran through his head.

Pan rose her eyebrow, 'girly? Why is he calling me girly? Is that normal here?' Pan wondered as she stared at Trunks like he was mad. "Kayinou," she said, though still wondering if he was okay.

"Kayinou? What the hell is Kayinou?" Trunks asked confused.

Pan flinched by the word hell. From what she was told, it was an awful place, full of dark creatures who try to lure you into their traps so they can torture you forever. Hell, a word so frightening in Vevina that it was always whispered when spoken of, but the angels of Vevina hardly ever talked about it. They would rather spend their days ignoring the fact that most people on Earth go to hell after they died. Like her Eadwine said, the seven sins rule the planet and the seven virtues are slowly disappearing. She looked at Trunks again, focusing her thought on the conversation. "Kayinou is a greeting from where I come from, it means blessing of the heart." Pan explained softly.

"Right..." Trunks said while he rose his eyebrow. 'Wherever she comes from, they sure have weird sayings there. But what does it matter, one quick shag and she's out of her.' He thought as he stared at here. 'Maybe two... Let the game begin!' He thought as a smirk appeared on his face. He stood up and walked over to Pan, completely ignoring the condition of his cock. (A/N: Highly doubt that is possible though...)

He stopped right in front of her, there faces only a couple of inches a part. "Why don't you and I have a little fun?" He said in a seducing voice. Before Pan could even say something, Trunks pinned her to the wall by her shoulders and kissed her on the mouth fiercely. He was forcing her mouth to open and deepen the kiss. With his tongue he explored her mouth, though he started to wonder why she didn't kiss back and why she was so shocked.

Suddenly Trunks was pushed back roughly by Pan, making him fall back on the ground. "What was that?!" Pan said in a disgusted voice looking at Trunks like he was some kind of idiot.

"What do you mean what was that? I just kissed you." Trunks said frustrated, this never happened to him, girls always threw themselves at him. 'How dare she push me away! She's a woman for heaven's sake, she should obay me!' He thought as he softly growled. He glared at Pan before speaking again. "You're a woman, you have no right to push me away. I'm the richest man on the planet and woman usually beg me to kiss them or even spend a night with them. So I offer you this chance, a once in a lifetime opportunity and you dare to refuse it!" He said now clearly pissed off as he got up again.

A lot of questions shot through her head, but there was one thing she did know, what he was doing was wrong. Her Eadwine learned her to always stay calm but on this matter, that was very difficult. "I didn't beg you for anything, I don't even know you. And if that was kissing then don't ever do that again and what in heaven's name does spend the night mean?" She said, trying very hard not to get angry.

Trunks rose his eyebrow. 'Who is this girl? Why is she immune to my charms and how come she doesn't know what kissing or spending the night means? And how come she has never heard of me?' The last thing troubled him the most, because mostly his status gave him the power to let the women do whatever he desired. However this was different. He almost started to see this girl as some sort of challenge. "You mean you don't know what sex is?" Trunks asked her while trying to think of ways to seduce her, though when no ideas came in mind. He felt that all hope was lost and that was shown in the size of his cock. (A/N: Really think cock is a funny word... sounds a bit like the word for throwing up in Dutch ;) I know, I just ruined the scene, but hey that's why I'm here for!)

'Sex.. I've once heard of a word but when I asked my Eadwine what it meant she muttered something and started talking about something else, I believe she muttered the word sin. But what sin could it be.' She wondered as she stared into his blue orbs. She noticed something different in his eyes, something she had never seen before. What she saw was a very powerful sin, one that had often driven people into madness, an enslaving sin called Lust. There was hardly any escape from this sin, you can either give in to it or you can resist it with your entire body and soul. As far as she could see, the boy in front of her had given in to it. 'If that is so, if he is now a slave to the lust in his body, then I have to get out of here. I shall not sin. If this thing called sex is something coming from the sin Lust then I want nothing to do with it. Maybe I should run for it...' Pan thought as she slowly stepped away from Trunks. She was starting to get a bit scared, this was all so new to her, she stepped towards the door only a few more feet and she was out of there.

Trunks eyes were focused on her body, mostly he admired her breasts, but when he noticed that she started moving his eyes travelled upwards towards her face. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and saw some things that surprised him, fear and confusion. For the moment he didn't see her as a lust object. Suddenly she became a fragile girl who desperately wanted to get out of the room. 'Oh no, I'm such an idiot! Look at that girl, she is just sixteen, I shouldn't have said all those things to her... Why did I do that?! I have to say something to her, something to comfort her. Don't think about sex with her anymore, she's too young! Come on, stop imagining it and try being nice to her, she must be shocked.' Finally the non perverted and somewhat smart voice in his head took over. But when he finally came to a conclusion he heard a door slam, she ran away.

Without even thinking he threw the door open and chased her down the hallway, catching her in the end of the hall where she had no way to go. She was breathing loudly and you could now clearly see the fear in her eyes. She was whispering something. "Kayinou Raynu, protector of souls, enlighten my way." She prayed to the ruler of all the four layers of Heaven and the creator of Earth, his name was Raynu which means 'Protector of Souls'.

"Wait! Please listen to me." Trunks said as he finally reached Pan. "I shouldn't have said that, it made you scared and I'm sorry. I hope you can accept my apology and maybe I can make it up to you." Trunks said and actually he meant it.

She stared at him in amazement, suddenly he was a completely different person. 'Trust, such a confusing feeling, always with questions. Question which only you can answer, but for that you have to search deep down in your heart. Trust often goes hand in hand with forgiveness, can I trust is equal to can I forgive him. Can I forgive him for being such a fool? I actually pity him, he doesn't know the consequences of his actions, burning in the fires of hell, years of torture.' Pan thought as her hand slided up towards her necklace, somehow holding the necklace always gave comfort.

"It's funny, when I first saw you I thought you were a decent man, maybe a bit confused. Confusion is logical for my appearance must have surprised you, but it wasn't confusion what made you do what you did. Sins run throw your body like blood through your veins and you don't even notice that slowly it is tearing you apart. You don't see what miserable destiny you create for yourself. If you want to ruin your life by the sins running through your body, then go ahead but you will not drag me with you!" Pan said with a fire in her eyes, she would not let one man ruin her dream.

"What do you mean, sins running through my body, slowly tearing me apart. There's nothing wrong with me!" Trunks said, confusion and frustration running through his mind, never had a woman spoken to him like that and here stood a girl not older than sixteen, talking to him like he was some sort of civilian. Every man reacts differently when their ego is broken into a thousend pieces, for once in his entire life Trunks didn't know what to say.

"Nothing wrong with you? My dear man, you might not see it for sins have become normal here but the future that awaits you is not worth the so called pleasures that your sins give you. Though you might think that these sins like lust give you pleasure, that will soon fade for after you have to face the problems that come with the sin. The heat of the passion that lust gives you is nothing compaired to the burning flames of hell." She was on fire, she had to stop him from ruining his life. She had to show him the consequenses of his actions. Suddenly she knew it, she had found her challenge, she had found the person to whom she should teach the seven virtues. She was ready to make him a better man. "Do you even know the seven virtues?" She asked.

Trunks thought deeply, of course he knew the saying but what those exact virtues were and what they meant, he had no idea. "I'm afraid not, I can't tell you what the seven virtues are."

Pan sighed and walked over to the mirror, she stopped in front of it and stared at her own reflection. "Changing destiny, bending the rules of life requires a lot of courage but also faith. It will not be easy to clear your body from all sins but if you believe in it and are willing to do something for it then we might be able to. Therefore I offer you my help." Pan said as she turned to Trunks again who was still following her every move.

'So she wants to stick around here huh?' He thought with a grin. 'Well I wouldn't see why not, it gives me time to get to know her, for something tells me that she is a girl you don't see every day. Maybe one day she will fall for my charms, but that will sure be a challenge.' He thought as he searched for the words to say to her. "You can stay here for a while if that is what you mean but it might be smart if we know each other's name. So let me introduce myself, my name is Trunks." He said as he raised his hand, grabbing hers and shaking it.

Pan smiled slightly. 'I did it.' She thought happily. 'I found someone to help and he is accepting my help! This is going to be a challenge but I think we can make it.'

"I'm Pan." She said with a smile.

* * *

_Okay so it took a while for them to introduce, who cares anyway! This chapter was slightly different than the other two, but I wanted to make the difference between Trunks and Pan clear.  
I'll see you all next chapter and don't forget to review! You'll get cookies!_


	4. Cold Eyes

_Hello again,  
Yes I know, it took me a while to update but school is becoming a real pain in the ass and I'm not crazy so I won't write till midnight. Anyway, have fun reading!_

* * *

**_Cold Eyes_**

A mirror engraved with words that are slowly fading, time has become fatal  
to the wooden frame in which the words are engraved. Those seven words,  
barely readable, if you even notice them. There is however no difference in  
the window next to the mirror, those seven words, slowly disappearing.

What valour is there left in the hearts of men. All those soldiers fighting  
for their country, it is not courage or knowledge that drives them to fight,  
it's the money that they get for fighting. There is no valour to detect,  
only madness.

She sighed and turned around, quickly leaving the room and stepping into the  
corridor. On one side she was troubled by the many sins surrounding her, on  
the other side she was floating on a cloud of happiness, for she got what  
she wished for.

With every step her small blue dress caressed her upper legs as her hair  
swayed to the rhythm of her moves. She listened to the sounds around her,  
some voices in the distance, then suddenly a crash followed by the sound of  
a yelling man. She looked up, startled by the sudden noise, anxiously though  
with fear in her eyes she tried to discover where the sound came from. In  
this world there were so many new things that surprised her but also scared  
her, yet most off all they confused her.

She could only half understand what the man was yelling, the only words she  
could hear were: servants, lazy, money and murder. She couldn't see the  
connection between those words so she still didn't know why the man was  
yelling.

"Don't worry, he's just yelling at some of the servants." A woman's voice  
sounded from behind her. A shock went through her body as she almost felt  
the warm breath of the person behind her in her neck. She quickly turned  
around to face a lavender haired woman with cerulean blue eyes. Those eyes  
who were at the moment scanning her body, it felt like she was judging Pan.  
She hated those staring eyes, those judging looks, the same looks she got  
from Trunks only his were filled with lust and hers were filled with a  
slight annoyance.

"So you're my brother's latest catch?" She asked coldly, though it sounded  
more like a statement than a question and she already knew the answer. She  
hated all those stupid playmates her brother brought back home, some of  
those girls were after his money, some just wanted him for his looks, yet  
all were incredibly stupid.

The lavender haired woman slowly started to walk around Pan, not giving any  
sign that she wanted to say something, she just looked at Pan and judged  
her. Pan felt slightly humiliated. She would love to just run away out of  
the corridor, escaping from the imprisoning walls, and outside in garden she  
would be free. But thinking of how the lavender haired girl would react when  
Pan ran from her, made her change her mind. So she let herself judged,  
feeling like she was naked again, falling from the sky. In the meantime Pan  
was wondering what the woman meant by her brother's latest catch.

"What's wrong? Have I insulted you?" The woman said coldly as she stopped in  
front of Pan, she just got a blank stare in reply. "That can hardly be it,  
girls like you should be used to that. So what are you here for, is it the  
money or just my brother, I mean I know he's good looking but is it just for  
the sex?" The woman started to walk around her again, Pan followed her with  
her eyes. "You're good looking, better than most of the girls my brother  
brings home, too bad that you're a slut. It surprises me even that I walk  
into you at this time of the day, most of Trunks' girls have left before ten  
o'clock in the morning and it's already three o'clock in the afternoon. So  
what are you still doing here except for wondering through the corridors,  
listening to my father yelling at the servants?" The woman said as she  
completed her walk around Pan and stopped in front of her, staring into her  
chocolate brown eyes with her cold cerulean blue eyes.

The lavender haired woman bit on her lip, a painful memory shot through her  
head, a time when Trunks lost all faith in love. 'The day when he lost the  
first girl he ever loved, they were going out for three years when he found  
her with another guy, on his birthday. (A/N: Cliché, I know) Since that day  
he no longer believes in love, he let himself be guided by lust, but it  
seemed like the trouble had only just begun, for the girls he brought home  
weren't really the right one for him.'

Pan started to get a little bit frightened of the angry woman in front of  
her. "I'm sorry... I was just looking for Trunks." She stammered as she kept  
the eye contact though with difficulties.

"Well first of all, let me congratulate you, I see you've found your voice  
back. Second of all, I know that you're looking for my brother but maybe the  
fact that you can't seem to find him is for a reason. He doesn't want to be  
found and you should've left hours ago, or don't you know the meaning of a  
one night stand? A girl like you should know how it works right? Sex during  
the night and then a quick goodbye in the morning." The lavender haired  
woman snarled.

Pan was starting to get angry herself, she was sick and tired with all this  
talking about sex. (A/N: I'm not, so you're stuck with it) "No, I don't know  
what an one night stand is and I also don't know what sex is. And even if I  
did, then how could I have had this with your brother when we've only just  
met? You keep thinking that I'm just some kind of girl who only wants money,  
well you're wrong. So a small advice for the next time, try having a real  
conversation with a person before you actually judge them." Pan yelled, it  
was out in a few seconds, like a burning fire wanting to escape. Shocked of  
herself she held a hand in front of her mouth, she had never talked like  
this before, though she would have to admit that it felt good. Yet she knew  
that it was wrong, she wasn't suppose to be yelling at people but to help  
them. So to prevent this from happening again, she ran into her room and  
closed the door behind her.

She sighed as she leaned back against the door, slowly she let herself slide  
down until she sat on the ground, with her knees pulled up. She was hugging  
her knees while resting her head on them. While staring at the floor, many  
questions shot through her head, questions she couldn't answer, at the  
moment her confusion was her greatest enemy. "Kayinou Raynu, dear father of  
all children." She whispered as she stared at the window, the sun was  
shining through it and made a reflection of the window on the floor. "Maybe  
going back to earth was too much to ask for, my confusion is greater than  
anyone could imagine and my goal is vague, while Vevina slowly seems to  
drift away. It's like I made one wrong turn and now wondering through the  
streets, lost and helpless. I do things I don't want to do, I yelled at  
someone, I ignored one of the seven virtues Patience and let myself be  
consumed by the fire. Since I came here, the people have been talking to me  
about things I need protect myself from, they've been judging me, calling me  
things before they even knew me. And he... He touched and he kissed, without  
even knowing my name, the only thing I got to know of him is the lust in his  
eyes. Even when he apologized he still was guided by lust and wanted sex.  
Yet none of these people welcomed me... cold eyes... lustful eyes... all  
those looks, judging looks, cold ones, yet hardly any words. I need a hand,  
a warm guiding hand..." A whisper, a prayer from the deepest grounds of her  
heart.

Suddenly the window opened, the sun entered the room and made a weird shape  
on the floor, it was an arrow that pointed towards the window. Pan, slightly  
surprised, stood up and walked towards the window, outside she saw the  
beautiful garden, bathing in sunlight. 'Of course, returning to the peace of  
nature, the pureness almost similar to Vevina. Whenever I'm confused, nature  
will bring me home.' She thought happily as she took in the fresh afternoon  
air, letting the sunlight warm her face.

She didn't know how long she stood there, it didn't matter to her. She had  
closed her eyes, locked herself away from the visible world and let her  
troubles sail away on the wind as she listened to the birds singing their  
songs. Unfortunately peace never seems to last long for there's always  
someone interrupting when you want to be alone, it's almost a law of nature.  
"You must really love the sun burning on your face, you've been standing  
there for more than half an hour." A voice from behind her said.

Pan sighed and opened her eyes, she had to return to the visible world. She  
turned around to face the person who was talking, it was the lavender haired  
woman again. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to, I was  
just a bit angry. Can you please forgive and forget?" Pan said as she walked  
towards the lavender haired woman.

To Pan's great surprise the woman started to laugh. "Why apologize when you  
did nothing wrong? I shouldn't have judged you that fast and therefore I'm  
sorry. Let's start over again, I'm Bra." The woman named Bra said as she  
grabbed Pan's hand and shook it.

Pan was slightly surprised but decided not to question it. "I'm Pan." She  
said as they both stopped shaking hands.

Bra crossed her arms and looked at Pan with her already famous judging look.  
'So she passed the test, maybe she's good enough for my brother and not some  
dumb bimbo, however I will be keeping an eye on her.' She thought as she  
turned around and started walking towards the door. When she reached the  
door, she turned towards Pan again. "I have to go, I'll see you at dinner.  
Bye!" She said before she opened the door and stepped into the corridor,  
leaving behind a slightly confused Pan.

Pan shrugged and also stepped into the corridor, there was no sign of the  
lavender haired woman named Bra so she decided to explore the house a bit.  
You have to start small if you want to see everything and that's what she  
wanted, to see everything on this planet.

She decided to first take the door across from her room, it was a large  
wooden door with a golden doorknob, from the sight of it, it was very old.  
The door opened with a soft shrieking sound and she found herself in a room  
full of bookshelves, she was in the library.

She walked between the hundreds of bookshelves, the room smelled like the  
past, like history captivated between these four walls. She read the titles  
of the books and some of them dated from centuries ago. Suddenly she stopped  
as she saw the title of an ancient book, it said 'The Beginning'.

She took the book from the shelf and stared at the picture on the cover, it  
was of a man and a woman standing in a beautiful garden. Underneath the  
picture it said: The story of Adam and Eve. Pan sat down on a chair in the  
corner of the room and started to read the story about a man and a woman  
created by god who lived in a paradise but sinned because of the tempting  
words of the snake and were banned from the paradise. Pan thought it was a  
nice story but in no way was it based upon the truth, for there was not one  
creator, no there were five.

The five ancient dragons, four of them symbolized the four elements water,  
fire, air and earth, and then there was the fifth and strongest dragon who  
kept them all together, the dragon of spirits. Together they're called the  
Ayani, the ancient protectors, they created this planet, gave it life and  
still feed it with their powers.

It all started millions of years ago, the five dragons travelled through the  
universe. The legend said that they were searching for true power but also  
for true happiness, which meant that they would have to work together,  
combining their powers would make them invincible. Then they came across a  
ball of fire with a hard centre, nobody would be able to live there, yet  
they decided to change that and make a paradise out of it. This however  
would take all of their strength and they would have to work together, but they felt that this was their key to power and happiness.

They began their task, first they had to calm down the fire that surrounded  
the hard centre, that was the task of the fire dragon Arina, the  
uncontrolled one, the dragon flew around the ball of fire, taming the flames  
and calming the lava, now the other dragons could do their task.

Now the earth dragon Vevina, the patient one, could do her task, she  
surrounded the lava by earth more than a thousand miles of earth captivated  
the warm fire and lava. Now the dragons and in the future other creatures  
would be able to walk on the planet without burning themselves. But their  
task was far from done, they had only just begun.

For now it was the turn for the water dragon Auvina, the indomitable one,  
she filled up everything from small ponds to big oceans. The water feed the  
land but it should not stay still, however the water dragon was smart. There  
was a comet racing by their planet, the comet was called Serena, later on in  
the stories made by men that would be the name of the moon goddess. Auvina  
captured the comet Serena and placed in a circle around their planet, it's  
gravity would pull on the water, making the tides.

However there still would be no creature able to live there without oxygen,  
so now came the turn to the air dragon Sevina, the discoverer. She was  
called the discover for her element could come everywhere without any  
problems. Sevina circled the small planet, blowing as hard she could, in the  
meantime she created a track behind which slowly was forming a circle around  
the earth. She created the atmosphere.

Now there would be creatures able to live there but there was still one  
problem. They needed something to keep it all together and the final dragon  
was needed here, the dragon of spirits Serylla, she used her power to  
connect every plant and every creature on the planet with each other, making  
them one, she gave them all a soul, she gave them life.

The five dragons were done with their task, they created a paradise but it  
had taken most of their strength and they needed to rest. However the fire  
dragon still had some unsolved business, Arina couldn't stand that Serylla  
had more power than she had, on one night she decided the make an end to it  
and become the leader herself. So in the middle of the night, when the other  
dragons where sleeping she attacked her former leader. However she didn't  
expected that Serylla had seen it coming, but then again Arina always  
underestimated Serylla. It was a long and hard fight, it had taken hours,  
until in the morning at six minutes and six seconds past six in the morning,  
Serylla gave the final blow and Arina was send crashing in the earth,  
disappearing in the ground, swallowed by the fire in the center. That time,  
those three numbers, triple six became the sign for everything that was  
evil, the sign for the devil in the stories made by men.

The other dragons, who thought they were rid of Arina decided to rest, each  
of them went to sleep surrounded by clouds, thus they created the four  
layers of Heaven. The first layer, Vevina, is built on the earth dragon. The  
second layer, Auvina, on the water dragon. The third layer, Sevina, on the  
air dragon. And then the layer, the fourth layer, Serylla, is built on the  
dragon of spirits. From their high beds they keep an eye on their planet, on  
the paradise they created which is slowly breaking down.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Someone suddenly yelled, making Pan look up  
startled.

* * *

_See you all next chapter!!!_


	5. Reality

**Hey people. The next update is going to take a while because I'm going ski-ing in Italy. And no you can't come cuz I would only break your legs XD Anyway, in like dudes, have fun reading and laterz! R&R!

* * *

**

_**Reality**_

The mirror was of fading words. The glass, which shows only that which is real, it shows the rising and the fading of words with a bigger meaning than man could ever imagine. The glass of the mirror, created out of nothing but the sand that the earth dragon Vevina covered the fireball with, shows only the truth for Vevina couldn't lie. She saw honesty as one of the most important things and therefore only valued honest creatures in her presence, if your life is nothing more but a lie then you're not welcome in first layer of heaven, Vevina's layer.

A mirror which beauty captures you and surrounds you with images of your own thoughts, an illusional yet honest mirror. A mirror, which now reflects the features of a young man with lavender hair, wondering why this girl has had such a great influence on him.

He stared at the words on the frame of the mirror, which were the same words she was talking about. He could only half understand what she was exactly saying, more because he was obsessed with her figure than because of the words she used. It was frustrating how he couldn't get her out of his mind. He kept seeing her chocolate brown eyes, as pools of mysteries, as her ebony black hair rested on her shoulder. She smiled at him and lifted a hand to grab his hand. "Come with me." She said as a bright light surrounded her, with her smile she made him a willing slave, he followed her in a trance. She stepped into the mirror and Trunks willingly followed her.

Reality flew away as they entered a world of pure imagination. The sun was shining brightly on their heads as they stepped into the garden of illusions. She let go of his hands and smiled at him before running away. "Catch me if you can!" She laughed as her dress rustled with her every step.

Trunks laughed as well, an enlightening form of freedom surrounded him as he could finally do whatever he wanted. All he wanted was forgotten, all he dreamed about was no more. It all seemed of no importance compaired to what he had here.

He couldn't help himself, he had to stare at her, admire her beauty, adore her and do everything she wanted. She was like a Siren capturing poor sailors with their song only she didn't need a song, she just had to be herself.

She ran in front of him, her steps were so light that it looked like she was flying. It looked like she could take off towards the stars any minute now, to join them with her own dazzling light.

Strange feelings and thoughts ran through Trunks' mind, but one thing was sure, he was not planning on letting her take fly. He started to run faster and soon was only a couple of feet away from Pan. Then he saw the solution; the big oak standing between the smaller trees they were passing. He quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her against the tree, capturing her with his own body. "Aww, you caught me." She pouted, but underneath that a challenging smile was hidden.

Trunks was breathing heavily, he had to stay focused but somehow his thoughts lingered off as he looked at her pouting, yet challenging him. He saw a strange contrast in her behaviour, sometimes she's an innocent girl and other times a fantasy of the bedroom.

Pan lifted her hand and stroke through Trunks' lavender hair, before softly caressing his cheek. She let her fingers rest on his, quivering of lust, lips before she slowly lets her hand slide down and stopping on his chest. "Do you want to play a new game?" Her sweet, seducing words drove him mad, the lust raging through his body had come to a level he had never experienced before. It was maddening how fast his desire grew for this girl who was doing nothing but smiling at him.

He couldn't help it, his hunger was too big, the desire overwhelming, he had to have her. He pressed his body against hers and started to caress her lips with his. His hands were travelling down, capturing her hands and pinning them to the tree. He started nibbling softly on her lower lip, thinking that she tasted like cold, fresh strawberries on a warm summer day. He let his tongue slide through the curve between her lips begging for permission to deepen the kiss.

Pan freed her hands and tangled them in Trunks' hair, almost demanding him to deepen the kiss as she opened her mouth slightly. Trunks didn't hesitate at all as she opened her mouth and their tongues started a fierce yet passionate battle. He let his hand slowly slide down, exploring the curves of her body before resting on her hips.

Pan let out a soft moan right before they broke apart. Trunks reluctantly started at Pan's slightly swollen lips before moving up to stare into her deep, chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and in her eyes you could see hints of pleasure, she giggled slightly but that soon turned into laughter. The laughter made Trunks feel a little bit uncomfortable.

And then she was gone... She vanished, leaving nothing but a small empty space between Trunks and the tree, yet her laughter could still be heard, the echo was reflected by the many trees surrounding him. Trunks' eyes widened, his body froze in shock as questions ran through his mind, all came to one question, where is she?

He tried to follow her laughter, but the echo kept sending him in the wrong direction. Suddenly he heard her chanting, it was somehow a challenging yet mocking chant. "Come to the water my foolish friend, if you don't want all the pleasure to end." A somewhat irritating chant which only made the eager to find her bigger. Quickly he began to scan the area searching for water until he saw some glistering on the horizon. Immediately he started running towards the glistering on the horizon and soon he noticed that it was only a small lake.

The wind made the leaves of the trees surrounding the small lake rustle, creating calming background sounds, their reflection was seen on the water enlightened by the sun. But all this beauty couldn't capture his eye for on the edge of the lake stood the girl he was looking for. The girl who had him tangled around her finger, he could do nothing but obey her.

She pulled aside her hair so she could reach the zipper of her dress. Trunks focused on the zipper which was for him way too slow in revealing what was underneath it. Pan silently pushed the bands which were holding the dress up from her shoulders and with a rustling sound the dress fell on the ground. The only piece of clothing which remained on was a silky white thong.

She was still standing with her back towards him and Trunks cursed under his breath for not being able to see the rest of her body.

Slowly and gracefully she stepped into the water, her hair dancing on her cream white shoulders, creating a beautiful contrast. She waded towards the middle of the lake but stopped when the water came up till her hips. She caressed the water, looking at the water circles she created with her touch. She cupped the water and brought it to her chest, letting it flow down in a small stream between her breasts.

Suddenly she stopped and let her hands rest just above her chest, slightly overlapping each other. "Don't you care to join me?" She hadn't even turned around but somehow she knew that he was standing there, watching her.

Trunks hesitated for a few seconds but then also stepped into the water, it was colder than he expected but it didn't matter to him, his eyes were focused on Pan as he waded towards her. Pan slowly turned around, giving Trunks the perfect view, with his eyes he followed a water drop which was slowly crossing her chest, between her nicely shaped breasts and over her stomach. Painfully slow it crossed her stomach before disappearing in the lake.

She smiled at him and lifted her arm to slowly touch the highest button of his shirt, with almost painfully slow moves she unbuttoned his shirt and let her hand caress his now naked chest.

Trunks wanted to make things go a bit faster so he pulled Pan close to him and started kissing her neck, first just soft, sweet kisses but they slowly became hot and passionate. Pan let out a moan which sounded like a desperate cry for more as she ripped off Trunks' shirt and let it fall down in the water.

"Wait" She whispered as she took a step back. Her hands slowly slid down, caressing her own body as they disappeared under water. With a quick movement they appeared above the surface again, holding a silky white thong. "Now where were we?"

Trunks could feel his cock harden but it didn't matter to him, he was ready. He took a step towards her again and cupped her face before capturing her lips with his. This time he didn't need to wait long for permission to deepen the kiss and their tongues continued their battle.

Suddenly he heard someone yell. "Hey, what are you doing?!" The moment was gone, literally for everything slowly started to disappear, the trees around him started to dissolve, the water was suddenly gone and Pan was no where to be seen. He opened his eyes and he found himself staring at the ceiling with a hard-on. The disappointment that it was all only a dream soon overpowered the lust that was still raging through his body and the hard-on slowly disappeared.

A yell that brought back everything where it was supposed to be. Time returned to its normal speed and everything turned back into their normal shape again. Dreams faded and made room for the reality. A yell that can be so much more than just a few words said out loud. It can be a rough awakener from a beautiful dream. For Pan it was a shock bringing her back to reality for her mind had wandered off towards the Ayani.

Pan looked up to see who was yelling at her, while she was just sitting there minding her own business. She stared into a pair of black eyes filled with anger as her nose caught a strange and very strong scent. The smell was disgusting but she couldn't describe what it was. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to be here." Some quick, stammered words but with the hope she could get away from here quickly for the man in front of her looked really angry.

"Of course you're not supposed to read a book! You're supposed to be cleaning, cooking or at least something like that!" The man spat out. "But I'll be glad to teach you what the consequences are for being lazy!" A devilish grin was the last Pan could see before she was lifted out of the chair by her shirt and thrown into the wall. After slamming into the wall she fell on the ground with a small thud.

While pain shot through her body she was just slightly realizing what had just happened. With some trouble she managed to get up again, she felt a warm liquid run over her cheek, she whipped it away and noticed that her hand was red from the liquid, the blood coming from a wound on the side of her head just above her ear. "Why..." She started but she wasn't able to finish.

"Why?! You dumb stupid girl, I'll show you why!" How much regret can you have for saying one little word, or maybe you could ask how much pain? Before she could do anything Pan was punched in the face making her fall down and while lying down she got several kicks in her stomach.

Maybe this was her punishment for going back to earth, those cold eyes, those scaring words and now this pain. Maybe she should have listened to her Eadwine and stay in Vevina where she was save. All she could do is think about the questions raging through her head and brace herself against the kicks.

She slowly lost consciousness as the kicks kept coming, was there ever going to be an end to this? She soon got her answer as she heard the choir of Vevina's angels singing in her head.

_Come, little angel  
Close your eyes  
Reach for sky  
May fall your disguise_

_Come, little angel  
Dance with me  
Dance in the dark  
_'_Till the stars set you free_

_Come little angel  
Fall into night  
Leave your body  
And dance in the light_

The angels have taken her away, for if she wasn't saved from the raging man there was a large chance that she would die. But now she was taken away, away from the madness, away from the pain as her own dreamland opened in front of her.

**

* * *

Ok so that was a bit mean, making it all just a dream and I know that you all want to kill me now so I'm leaving the country! Ok I'll be back in ten days but that is soooo not the point! Cya guys!**


	6. The white owl's flight

**In like dudes! I'm back! Don't you just love my entry, Moony? Yes people I'm back from Italy, though not exactly because while I'm writing this I'm still in Italy but that is sooo not the point here! When I post it I will be home so don't start complaining, just be happy that I wrote this while I'm on vacation, tsk I had to work during my vacation! So unfair! Oh and for those of you who still wonder, no you may not kill me! Though I have the feeling that after this chapter, even more people want to kill me... Ok guys just go read while I'll go look for a good hiding place!**

* * *

**The white owl's flight**

A small, white crystal captured in her hand, melting quickly leaving nothing but a small water drop running over her hand before falling down on the ground. Her garden turned into fairytale landscape, everything was covered by the white crystals slowly twirling down from the sky. All the madness that was around her, was covered by the pure white snow and for a moment Pan felt like she was in Vevina again, wondering through the woods, smelling the nature around her, a world of freedom yet she felt captured by this enormous freedom. In Vevina she could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't hurt the other creatures living there, maybe it was foolish to leave paradise for madness. She walked on through the forest, in the distance she could hear a wolf cry to the moon appearing behind a cloud, but it was so far away that she could peacefully walk on.

She stopped when she reached an open space in the middle of the forest; it was well lit for the moon was fairly big. The dance of snowflakes around her slowly stopped and the sky became clear, she could see her favorite stars Arian and Ariadne, they were shining bright as always. She didn't know how but always when she felt alone or when she needed help, she could hear the choir of the angels of Vevina in her head. They were singing for her, to calm her, to guide her and to help her, their songs had powers above all other magical powers, they could bring light in the darkest of times and no one could stop them except for the Ayani, for they are immune to magic.

_Have faith little angel  
__Captured in Serena's light_  
_Soon your confusion will end  
__With the white owl's flight_

Pan's eyes widened, thoughts raged through her head. 'The white owl's flight? It can't be... is she really coming down here?' Every angel had not only a human form but also an animal form reflecting their character, the white owl stood for wisdom and belonged to Lady Esme, her Eadwine. "Eadwine, if you're here, please show yourself." Her voice was send back to her by the trees but also another sound, the clapping of wings and a few seconds later a white owl soared above her head and landed on the branch of a tree standing ten feet away from her. "Eadwine, how did you get here?" Pan whispered as she stared into the honey-brown eyes of the owl. The owl closed her eyes and slowly started to turn into a woman again, a mere ten seconds later her Eadwine Aurelia stood in front of her, smiling happily and hugging Pan.

"My dearest child, I came here because you asked for me, you needed help and here I am." Aurelia freed Pan from the suficating hug and grabbed her hand. "Come my child, walk with me, Serena's light will show us the way."

"Eadwine you still haven't answered my question, angels of Vevina can't go back to Earth whenever they please, but still here you are. Please don't tell me that you did the same thing I did?" Her voice started to tremble, she made her decision to go back to Earth but now she's starting to doubt if it was the right decision. The idea of her Eadwine, the woman she had seen and loved as her own mother, following in her footsteps will her path may lead to misery, frightened her.

"No my dearest child, you don't have to be afraid for I didn't do that. As lady Esme I'm granted one wish from Raynu and the Ayani, I asked Raynu if it was possible to see you. He said that it was possible but on a few conditions, if I want to go to Earth I have to fly down in my owl form for else people might get suspicious and of course in our human form we can't fly. But the second condition was much more difficult to cope with, he said that I could only see you once every season and not for more than one hour." Aurelia sighed and stopped talking, the white world around her, which mostly gave her peace, now failed dreadfully.

Pan stared at her Eadwine in shock; it took her a few seconds before she completely understood what Aurelia had said. "Wait," Pan said as she stopped in the middle of the path. "You mean that I can only see you four times a year?" She stammered before tears of anger, sadness and confusion ran down her face. "That's so unfair! How can they do this? I need you now more than anything! I need help!" Her words were send back to her by the trees surrounding them, everywhere around her she could hear her desperate cry.

"I know my dear, but they have no other choice, they have to protect our world. I know it's hard but you have to be brave, you have to go on with your quest, have faith I know you can do it." Aurelia's hand softly caressed Pan's cheek as she stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Don't be scared." She whispered.

Pan shook her head slowly. "Eadwine this world is so strange and different from our world, I can't help being scared. From the beginning this world has rejected me with harsh words and cold eyes and then suddenly a man started to beat me because I was reading a book. How can I understand this and not fear it? Please tell me for I'm afraid that I made the biggest mistake in my life."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you with that, I can't tell you what to do and not do for this time is so different from the time when I lived on Earth. You must wait my child, wait untill they will welcome you and I think someone is trying to right now; he's trying to wake you. My dear child go back to reality and try to face it with courage, you'll see me again when spring announces itself and all the snow is gone." Aurelia whispered as she pulled Pan in a hug again, though she quickly let go. "I have to go now, be careful my child." Aurelia whispered as she started to turn back into an owl again, when the transformation was complete, she spread her wings and flew off towards the sky.

"Wait Eadwine! Please, don't go away!" Pan yelled as she stared at the owl slowly become a small dot in the sky. "Go back my child, go back!" She heard her Eadwine say in her head and slowly yet reluctantly she closed her eyes and let her spirit take fly, when she opened them again she found herself in a huge bedroom, staring into the bright cerulean blue eyes of Trunks who was sitting on the edge of the bed in which she was laying.

So many questions and so little answers, a whirlpool of confusion. All her hope she had on her Eadwine giving her a sign, showing her what to do, yet all she got were a few wise words which seemed useless to her. All she needed was her hand, to guide her and to help her, was that too much to ask for?

Pan tried to sit up straight but she flinched as pain shot through her stomach, she covered her stomach with her arms, wishing for the pain to go away. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her down again. "Don't," Trunks whispered as he covered her with the blankets again. "Don't get up; it will only make it hurt more."

Pan closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm hand on her shoulder as it slowly started to move up towards her hair and started stroking through it. His fingers softly caressed her face while sliding through her hair. Inside Pan a certain hunger grew, a wish that those fingers would not only caress her face but her entire body. The hunger grew with the second as he continued touching her, but she had to fight it, somehow the feeling was wrong and she knew it, she had to stop it. Her eyes shot open, startling Trunks for a second for she was so calm before, he quickly pulled back his hand and just stared into her chocolate brown eyes with a bit of confusion. "What happened?" Her voice was trembling, it sounded really high and almost broken, far from what she normally sounds like.

Trunks sighed. "I guess you can say that you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, which made you face his rage. But let me start at the beginning, since about ten years ago my father has had a drinking problem and throughout the years, the problem became worse. He started to become moody and violent at some points, it only became worse after my mother died eight years ago, she committed suicide. I still don't know why she did that, I was only fifteen then." Trunks stopped for a second, to catch his breath and to make sure that his voice wouldn't tremble while he was talking about his mother, when he calmed down a bit he continued his explanation. "Now he often wounds and sometimes kills servants in his drunken rage, he thought you were a servant as well. He could have killed you but fortunately I found you in time, I was able to send away my father with an excuse so I could carry you to my room where you would be safe."

Pan tried to say something but her throat hurt so much that the words came out like a shrieking sound. "Don't speak, you need your rest, go back to sleep, I'll come back later." Trunks whispered as he stroke through her hair one more time before getting up and leaving the room.

Pan sighed and stared out of the window, something he said made her think back of an event eight years ago, it was a night like no other in Vevina.

_:::Flashback:::_

It was already dark and the ground of Vevina was shaking because of the immense storm on Earth, a storm bigger than she had ever seen before. Therefore the eight year old Pan did what she thought was best and hid underneath her blanket. But just after the lightning struck again on Earth and the sounds finally dimmed she heard a soft knocking on the frontdoor of the house. She still had to get used to being disturbed in the middle of the night, for her Eadwine had only just become Lady Esme, the highest angel of Vevina. Every newcomer first goes to Lady Esme, who shows them the way in Vevina and tells them about this world, this night there was an extraordinary newcomer.

Pan quickly climbed out of her bed and tip-toed to the door of her room, she opened it slightly and saw the woman standing in the hall downstairs. The woman must have been around the fourty and had long lavender hair, but what caught Pan's eye was the expression on her face, she was shocked and scared. Pan found this a bit weird for most newcomers are surprised by the beauty of Vevina and thank the Ayani for this paradise, of course they are sad because they might never see their family and friends again but never are they scared.

She heard her Eadwine ask the lavender haired woman to enter the living room and soon the woman was out of Pan's sight. But she was too curious to let this be the end, she wanted to know what happened so she walked down the stairs and silently opened the door to the living room, though just enough for her to see everything.

"Come sit down, don't be scared." Aurelia said in a nice and comforting voice. The lavender haired woman obeyed and sat down on the couch, still looking around her with a shocked expression on her face. "Welcome to Vevina, my dear. Don't worry, no one will hurt you here, you don't have to be scared. Will you please tell me your name?"

Even though Aurelia looked no older than thirty, she had the wisdom of an old woman, she was always calm and her way of being almost demanded respect, though not in a bad way, everybody admired her. "My name is Bulma." The lavender haired woman stammered.

"Welcome Bulma," Aurelia smiled, "you'll soon find out that Vevina can offer you everything that you need. You can say that this is heaven if we speak in the language down on earth but to tell you exactly what this place is and how it was born would be a too long story for this time of night. I'll show you a nice and warm bed where you can rest but before I do that, will you please tell me what happened for I have never seen anyone who so scared when they arrived in Vevina." Aurelia's eyes were filled with concern as she sat down next to the woman.

The woman named Bulma sighed and started talking. "Well I guess you can say that I didn't really expect to die this night. I had a normal life; I'm the mother of two children who I love more than anything, only my husband had some problems once in a while. Just a few hours ago, I was sitting in the living room watching television when my husband came home, from the smell I could tell that he had been drinking again. He began to yell at me and accuse me of the most ridiculous things and before I knew it he started to strangle me, I tried to free myself but suddenly it was like I saw the whole scene as an outsider, I had left my body and I slowly started to drift up towards this place. The next thing I know is that I woke up in front of your house, all alone." A tear ran down the woman's face as she told her story and Aurelia tried to calm her.

Pan, who was still listening in the doorway, was shocked by this story, she couldn't imagine how someone could be so cruel to steal the life of someone else, but it does explain why the woman is here. Normally you don't get so easy in Vevina, suicide won't bring you there, yet being murdered while your life was filled with the care for other and you were an honest person would bring you to Vevina as a comfort and a reward.

However as Pan had wondered away in her own thoughts she didn't noticed that her Eadwine had discovered her, standing in the doorway. "My child, if you want to hear what we are saying you can just as well sit with us." Aurelia said, knowing that she couldn't protect Pan from the cruelty down on Earth forever, now that she heard this story she could just as well hear the rest of it.

Pan was startled for a second but then silently entered the room. "I'm sorry Eadwine, I shouldn't have listened at the door." Pan apologized towards her Eadwine.

"It's alright my child, come sit down with us." Aurelia smiled.

The other woman named Bulma however was surprised by Pan Appearance, she kept staring at her, mostly at her chocolate brown eyes and all she could say was one word, from a memory of six years ago. "Pan."

* * *

**Ok so I pulled a cliffie on you again, it's good for you, it keeps you alert. I'm guessing I should've stayed in Italy... Ghee why do I have the feeling that a lot of people want to kill me right now, if it's not for this chapter than it is for the chapter before this one. Damn... ok I sooo gonna leave the country now... wait, most of you people don't even know exactly where I life, except for a few but I'm not scared of them.**

**Ah well, enjoy the cliffie and I'll see you guys next chapter, don't forget to review because else I might send one of the Ayani after you! Muahahahahaahahah! **


	7. Just us

**Hey there everybody! Yes I'm still alive though it took me a few weeks to update. Why you ask? Well blaim the evil, insane, manipulating, torturing people who are suppose to educate me. Yes you can also call these people teachers from my school. I'm in my final year and in the middle of my examweek right now so I'm kinda busy. Well people even though it took a while, I still hope that you'll love this chapter, since I ended with a lovely cliffie last time, I'll just start right away.**

**Have fun reading!**_**

* * *

**_

_**Just us**_

"How do you know my name?" Pan asked with her childish innocence. Even though they made eye contact, the woman never really looked at her. It was like she was staring at a memory. A memory of more than six years ago when her cerulean blue eyes first met those chocolate brown eyes...

It was a long time ago but suddenly she remembered it like it was only yesterday. She hadn't seen her friends, Gohan and Videl, in ages when she was suddenly invited to come and see their daughter. That afternoon she stopped in front of their house, the sun was already setting, painting the mountains orange and red. The house of her friends looked like a dream, a house from a fairytale and suddenly she realized why they had chosen for such a small house far from the big city.

Videl opened the door with the perfect little baby in her arms, with a lily-white skin and chocolate brown eyes. Never could she forget that little girl with her chocolate brown eyes, they pierced right through her body before suddenly the baby starting laughing, a soft childish laugh and you couldn't help but smile.

Almost two years later, when the little Pan was only just two years old, she died in a terrible accident, her parents were devastated. And here she stands, an eight year old child with her lily-white skin and her piercing chocolate brown eyes. "Pan, are you the daughter of Gohan and Videl? Are you that same little girl that died when your house burned down?" It might have sounded rude but she just had to know, was it really her?

"I did die in a fire yes but I can't tell you if these people you speak of are my parents because I don't remember them." Pan tried to be as polite as she could be, but she couldn't help feeling a bit awkward, for the woman stared at her like she was one of the Ayani.

Bulma just couldn't believe it, what is this for strange world? "But I do, I knew your parents, they used to be my friends but I haven't spoken to them in a long time... after your funeral to be exact." The words seemed to slowly drift away, the images began to fade.

:::End Flashback::: (A/N: The flashback started in the previous chapter.)

Pan opened her eyes, the room was dark and gloomy and the only sound she could hear was the soft ticking of the rain against the window. She sat up straight but immediately pain shot through her body. 'No, don't lie down again, get up!'

She walked over to her closet as she really had to get changed because she was still wearing that small blue dress which she was wearing yesterday. She started searching for some new clothes and found a pair of black jeans with a nice red top with long sleeves, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, it looked pretty good.

Even though the pain of her bruises was almost unbearable, she got up. 'I need to talk to Trunks, tell him what happened. She thought as she stepped out of her room and into the corridor, in search of Trunks.

But after a few seconds she suddenly realized that it wasn't really a good idea to tell him that. 'Who would he believe me, the girl who he had only just met or his father, who he had known his entire life?' She sighed, it was useless. That was for sure.

Pan decided to go downstairs; she was starting to become pretty hungry. Downstairs she heard two male voices from the living room, one she recognized as Trunks and the other as her attacker.

"How could you do that, she wasn't even a servant, she's just an innocent girl." She heard Trunks say with clearly some disgust in his voice.

"Why do you care so much? Like you said, she's just a girl." The other man growled. "Look, I don't care if you take home a new bitch every once in a while, but don't get in my way!"

"She's not a bitch and she's not just here for my pleasure, she's a friend!" He didn't even realize what he said after he said it, how could he say this, was he becoming a weakling?

The other man made a huffing sound. "You're becoming a weakling; you're acting like a pathetic teenager in love!" The man snarled. A shock ran through Pan's body, 'love?' she thought.

"I'm not in love with her!" Trunks yelled but somehow that came out less confident as he had wished.

"You're really becoming a weakling!" Vegeta huffed as he walked out of the room, of course passing Pan in his way. He gave her a cold look. "I don't know what you did to him, but I want you out of my house! I don't care if you were just another stupid one night stand but you're not, you have a bad influence on him. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning or else there'll be painful consequences." Vegeta made sure that Pan was the only person that could hear his threat; his son didn't need to know.

Pan slightly shook her head. "Dark clouds are in front of your eyes. Your brains can't get enough air to think and you sound like a mad man. However your heart is so cold and black that maybe only Arina's ground is the one that should carry your feet, for it carries all murderers."

Vegeta looked confused for a second but then realized that this girl was way more dangerous then he had at first assumed. "Who told you this?" He hissed as he stepped closer, imprisoning Pan between the wall and himself.

"An angel told me of course." Pan smirked, the sarcasm dripped off her voice, even though it was true.

Before she could say anything else, she received a punch in her stomach from Vegeta. Pan felt the pain shooting through her body as she slowly slid down to sit on the ground, clenching her stomach. However she was stopped when Vegeta grabbed her throat. "You can forget that you little bitch, I'm going to make an end to this once and for all." He hissed as his hands tightened around her throat.

Vegeta felt someone tapping him on his shoulder and he turned around, not letting go of Pan. The moment he turned he around he received a punch that would knock him out for at least a couple of hours. With a groan Vegeta fell on the ground, finally letting go of Pan, she was also on the verge of collapsing however she was caught by Trunks. "Are you okay?" He whispered as he held her closely, almost possessive.

Pan stared at him in disbelief, he knocked out his father for her, she slightly nodded as a sign that she was okay but then stared at Vegeta, who lay unconscious on the floor, only two feet away from them. Trunks noticed her staring and carefully cupped her face to turn in back to him. "Don't worry about him, he deserved what he got."

"Yes I know, but I don't like violence, especially not in a family. A family should be there to support you, but I guess you had no other choice, except for maybe leaving me with him." Pan returned her focus to Trunks, whose face was suddenly coming closer and closer. In a quick reflex she freed herself from his hold and backed away until her back hit the wall.

Trunks looked surprised for a second, he still had to get used to being rejected by a girl. 'She looks so scared, how can she be scared of one simple kiss? Maybe I shouldn't have forced her into a kiss last time. Most of the time I don't like girls who play hard to get, but it's different with her. She is a complete mystery, a puzzle which I need to figure out, though this is a bigger challenge then I first expected. I'm ready to take it. However this time I'll try to use a bit more tact and maybe the puzzle will slowly be figured out.' As the thoughts raged through his head, his cerulean blue eyes caught her chocolate brown eyes; a scared look met a look of regret. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Can you please accept my apology?" Trunks offered his hand as a sign for peace and friendship, Pan doubted for a second but then she laid her hand in his hand. "Come let's sit in the living room." He said as he guided Pan to the living room, not really giving her any choice.

Both of them sat down on the couch and Pan silently waited for Trunks to start talking again. Trunks sighed once trying to find the right words to start. "A couple of nights ago I found you in my garden after something fell down from the sky. Some sort of strange music guided the thing, it sounded like a choir and the music was really calming though it sounded like something magical. I decided to carry you inside for it was still really cold outside, when we arrived in your room I heard that song again, you started singing it. The next thing I know I found myself in a strange dream, that music was everywhere and I was dancing, I was dancing with you."

Pan looked up a bit startled, she had been listening to his story calmly, trying to show no emotions, however how could she explain him about 'The Dance of Angels' and about her world. "What happened then?" She asked, trying to sound curious like she didn't know it already.

Trunks looked at her while he was fighting with himself about telling her the rest or not, I sounded like some silly story all of a sudden. 'Well in my dream we danced, it felt like we were dancing for hours when suddenly you disappeared. This may sound like some weird story, a dream I just can't forget. But there's something else, you never told me how you ended up in my garden." Suddenly his gentle cerulean blue eyes became piercing blue, they demanded a reply.

Pan had no other choice, she couldn't hide, she couldn't run but she also couldn't tell him about her world. "The answer to your question is a long story, one I'm afraid I can't tell you today. However maybe it's time we clear some things out since we obviously had a bad start. These last few days were confusing and I want to make at least one or two things clear because I can't really get a clear perspective of you. It's like you change every time I see you."

Trunks laughed for a second. "You're not the only one who is confused. When I finally think I had a clue of who you are and then everything changes again which leaves me clueless. But maybe a little bit of mystery is good, you don't know me and I don't know you, we're like complete strangers but since you'll be staying here for a while, we can get to know each other. No other people, no pre-judgement, just us."

Pan smiled at him. "Yes, I would like that, just us." She looked at him for a second before looking away again. 'No, it's definitely not the right time to tell him about his mother and how she really died. But I really have to look out for his father, because maybe the next time I won't be that lucky. And Trunks was so sweet for saving me, even though he had to hit his father for that, maybe he isn't that bad after all.'

"Hey, I don't know about you but I'm really hungry, let's grab something to eat from the kitchen." Trunks said as he jumped up and dragged her to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Bra was eating breakfast while reading a magazine, she looked up when the two came in. "Good morning, how are you feeling Pan?" She asked with a bit of concern in her voice, of course she had heard everything about Pan being beaten up by her father.

Pan looked a bit surprised but nodded in reply. 'Again somehow who is a completely different person the second time you meet, I hope that won't happy with everyone I meet because this is really confusing.'

Bra couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry, there's nothing I don't know something about."

Pan eyes widened. 'Oh no, if that is true then she also knows about my world, the Ayani and everything. Wait... that is impossible, nobody can know that.'

"Hey Trunks, shouldn't you get ready or something?" Bra asked as she turned towards her brother who was looking for something in the fridge.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled happily as he found some eggs, he started to look for a pan and started to make egg sandwiches. (A/N: It must be Wednesday.) "Yeah about that getting ready, Pan there is something I need to ask you."

Pan looked up with a curious look on her face and Bra immediately put down her cup of coffee and listened with great interest.

* * *

**Answers, questions, cliffies, just the average annoying chapter I guess. By the way, the threatening of sending the Ayani after you if you don't review really worked, got a new record with my reviews! So after doing my insane little victory dance, I decided to be nice for a change and I won't send the Ayani after you this time. **

**However I'm not that nice of course. So if you don't review then I'll send the evil men in white coats from the asylum after you! Muahahahahahaahahahah! Fear me, I'm evil! (claim that!)**

**Happy Easter!**

**Nalurah**


	8. Flying

**Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen,  
My name is Nalurah and I will your stewardess on this flight. We, from Fallen Angel Airlines, realise that you had a choice and we thank you for chosing our company and we hope you enjoy the flight.  
First let me remind you that the emergency exits are out of order so I'm afraid that when we crash, you can't escape. Second please put on your safety belts when the light is burning. Third, the meals will be served around six and I wish you a pleasent flight.**

* * *

**_Flying_**

"Hey Trunks, shouldn't you get ready or something?" Bra asked as she turned towards her brother who was looking for something in the fridge.

"Yes!" Trunks yelled happily as he found some eggs, he started to look for a pan and started to make egg sandwiches. "Yeah about that getting ready, Pan there is something I need to ask you."

Pan looked up with a curious look on her face and Bra immediately put down her cup of coffee and listened with great interest.

"Well I almost forgot but Bra reminded me that I have to go on a businesstrip to France and I should be leaving this afternoon, because the first meeting will be tomorrow morning. Now my question is, would you come with me, Pan? It'll only be for a week." He stammered out the last bit, just now realising that his question was far from normal, they had only just met and he was asking her to come with him to France.

'France?' Pan thought surprised. 'The land where so many battles have been fought. Where so much blood has been shed by kings, queens, warlords and the emporer.' She knew the history of that country very well, for her Eadwine was a great teacher. Though she was curious of the land of the first real revolution, the war that lasted more than a century and of course the land of the kings of Versailles and Napoléon Bonaparte. "Uhm... yeah sure, I'd love to go." Pan replied as she thought about all the things she knew about the country.

Trunks smiled happily. "Great then maybe Bra can help you with packing. We'll be leaving around three o'clock." Trunks said while turning away again to continue making the egg sandwiches.

After breakfast Bra dragged Pan to her room to pick out 'some' clothes for the trip. "Okay, so my brother told me that you two will first be going to Poitiers, a city in the province Poitou, it can be quite windy there with all the open fields so this might be handy." Bra said as she threw a creme colored sweater with a V-shaped neck on the bed.

After a few more clothes soaring through the air and landing on the bed, Bra started talking again. "The next place you'll be going to is Rennes which is situated in the province Bretagne. Rennes is a lovely place to go shopping, but remember always go shopping in style. Here, try this on!" Bra commanded as she threw a black mini-dress with a white jacket followed by a pair of black boots and sunglasses and of course a black beret.

"Okay..." Pan said as she caught the clothes, a bit overwhelmed by all of this. When Pan appeared again, wearing the ensemble, Bra started smirking. "Perfect, my brother will love it!" Bra said with a devillish smile on her face.

"Excuse me?!" Pan said shocked.

"Nothing!" Bra replied innocently. "Now try this on!" She commanded as a red dress soared through the air, Pan caught it while giving Bra a pointed look. She sighed, knowing that it was useless and started changing again.

About five minutes later Pan appeared again, now wearing the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and it was like she was staring at a complete stranger. She was wearing a long, strapless dress with a split in the middle that came up to her thighs, underneath it showing a white underskirt made out of silk. Around the split there were small diamonds attached, just like where the dress stopped, right above her breasts, the small line of diamonds couldn't be more perfect to finish it all. "Wow..." Pan whispered, for a moment she was speechless. "It's amazing, but why do I need a dress like this?"

"Well after you've been to Bretagne, you and Trunks will fly to Paris where there's a party in Trunks' honor. The theme of the party is diamonds, that's why I thought this dress would be perfect." Bra explained, for a moment she turned silent again before a smirk appeared on her face. "And of course I love to tease my brother."

Pan turned around to face Bra with a curious expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

Bra laughed softly. "Oh it's obvious that he want you, he just tries to hide it. I actually find it funny that you reject him, he shouldn't get everything he wants on a silver platter." Bra said as she finished packing the last things in the suitcase. "Now go get changed, I need to pack that dress, or were you planning you to go to that party au naturel?" Bra smirked as she turned around to face Pan again.

Pan's eyes widened. "No, of course not!" She said shocked before she quickly got changed again. A few minutes later Pan appeared again, wearing her normal clothes, she sat down on the bed and looked up at Bra before speaking. "Bra, you said that Trunks wants me, but what do you mean by that?"

Bra first looked a bit surprised but then shook her head and started smiling a bit. "Don't you know anything about the game of love?" She asked as she sat down next to her. "You know, making sure someone is crazy about you, make sure that he wants you so much that he'll do everything for it. And when he's willing to do so, get everything, because everybody knows diamonds are a girls best friend."

Pan sighed, her task already seemed hopeless but this only made it worse. "You not only use lust as a tool, you're filled with greed as well. Don't you care about true love?"

Bra shrugged. "Lust, Love, what does it matter? Look around you, sweetheart, there's no difference! You only make it in this world when you have money, love is nothing. I'm a material girl and that's how I will survive." After her speech Bra stood up and walked out of the room, not even looking at her. "Have fun in France." She said though her voice sounded cold, she closed the door behind her, leaving Pan confused and alone.

Pan sighed again, she had a long way to go before her task would be complete and she was already wondering what she had gotten herself into.

A few houres later, Trunks was already waiting in the hall for Pan when he heard some noice from upstairs. Trunks frowned before walking up the stairs to see what was going on. When he reached the top he saw Pan dragging with her enormous suitcase, with a loud bang she dropped it on the floor. "I seriously don't like you!" She said to the suitcase as she tried to figure out a way to take it downstairs without carrying it herself.

Trunks almost rolled over with laughter as he saw the frustrated girl glaring at the suitcase. "Need a hand?" Trunks asked as he picked up the suitcase.

Pan looked up and smiled in surprise and gratitude. "Thanks, but be careful with that, I think that even a professional bodybuilder would have trouble with that thing."

A couple of minutes later they were outside and standing in front of the car, with a loud bang Trunks put the suitcase in the trunk of the black limo. After closing the trunk-lid he walked over to Pan. "So are you ready to go?"

Pan counted down in her head all the stuff she needed for the trip, concluding that she had everything, she nodded. "Yeah I'm ready."

"Good," Trunks smiled as he opened the door of the limo and mentioned for Pan to get in. "your carriage awaits, my lady." Trunks joked as he watched how Pan smiled and stepped into the limo.

Pan sat down on the couch made out of brown leather and looked around, in the corner there was a mini-bar and everything was decorated with wood. "Is it just me or are the horses of this carriage invisable?"

Trunks sat down next to her while laughing about her comment. "No, this is a magical carriage, we don't need horses, we use pixie dust." Trunks laughed as he pushed on a button, giving the driver the signal that they could leave.

Pan smiled, she remembered that story, the one about the boy who didn't want to grow up, the story of Peter Pan. She remembered that when she was little her mother use to tell her that story as a bedtime story. "But Peter, how do we get to Neverland?"

"Fly, of course!" Trunks played along as he pushed a button and the small roof of the car opened. Trunks stood up popped his head out of the window, before completely standing up and letting the wind slam against his face and chest, it was an amazing feeling.

"Fly?" Pan asked as she watched what Trunks was doing, it looked like fun but also a bit scary.

"Yes, it's easy come on!" Trunks said as he grabbed Pan hands to pull her up. Pan let out a short scream as the wind hit her, but was quickly pulled against Trunks' chest. Trunks put an arm around her waist and pushed her back against his chest. "Don't worry," He whispered in her ear. "I've got you."

Pan relaxed a bit and leaned against him as the wind was playing with her hair. She could've stand there for houres if it wasn't for Trunks pulling her down with him, they were heading for the highway and it would be too dangerous there. Trunks pushed a button again to close the window. "I don't want to lose you." He smiled as he pushed another button and a large flatscreen tv appeared in another corner. Trunks pushed the play button and the movie Peter Pan started. "This way we can fly to Neverland without being in danger."

An hour later they arrived at the airport, outside he could hear several voices and he could see a few flashes. 'Oh no, not here, not now!' He thought panicked as he turned around towards Pan and grabbed her hand. "Pan, don't be scared, it'll be over soon. Just don't let go!" Trunks threw open the door and before Pan could even ask what was happening, she was blinded by several flashes.

"Trunks, what are you planning to do with the situation in France?" Someone yelled as more flashes followed.

"Trunks, is it true that you're selling the company?"

"Trunks, is that your new girlfriend?" A female voice asked.

Trunks turned around, he was already clearly pissed off because of all the reporters but he didn't want Pan to be in every tabloid around the world. Pan in the meantime recovered from all the flashes and looked at the woman who asked that question. She had long blond hair and stared at Trunks with a convident smirk on her face.

Trunks cursed under his breath, he hated that reporter. Her name was Leila and she worked for some stupid tabloid and her only goal was to bring succesfull people down and he was her favorite target. (A/N: For those of you who also read The Lake, you might recognize her as the reporter who busted them in the ice parlour.) "Leila, leave her out of this, write whatever you want about me, but leave her alone." The blond reporter stared at Trunks for a second, that wasn't the reply she expected, however this new protective Trunks was perfect for a story and that girl was even better. Leila smirked as she saw the two entering the building, getting rid of every other reporter. She walked away as she thought to herself, her next story was going to be about Trunks and his new girlfriend.

"Mr. Briefs, are you going to fire Damian Lemarc?"

"Hey young lady, what's your name?" A male reporter shouted, though all the other reporters became quiet for they all wanted to catch the answer. They were all curious of this mysterious girl, was she his new girlfriend?

Trunks quickly pulled Pan closer so he could whisper something in her ear. "Don't answer or they'll keep coming." Pan looked up at him and nodded in reply, she was glad that he was holding her hand, for all these shouting people and blinding flashes were slightly frightening. "No comment!" Trunks said to the reporters as he dragged along Pan into the building. "Sorry about that, I was hoping that you wouldn't have to go through that but unfortunately I don't control the press. Are you okay?"

It took Pan a couple of seconds to regain focus, she could still hear the shouting reporters outside, they were trying to get in but the security kept them out. She felt a bit dizzy because of all the flashes, it felt like everything was spinning. "Don't worry, the spinning soon stop, it's just a side effect from all the flashes of those annoying cameras. Come on, me need to catch an aeroplane." Trunks said as they walked over to a private aera, where there was a small car waiting to bring them to his private yet, in the meantime Trunks refused to let go of Pan's hand, somehow he had the feeling that whenever he would let her go, he would lose her.

Not even an half hour later they both sat in comfy chairs in a large private jet, it has been quiet ever since they entered the plane, it was an akward, almost painful silence. Suddenly the plane starting shaking, the engines were warming up and they starting moving, they drove for about ten minutes untill they stopped in front of the right strip, the engine started to roar and they drove faster and faster, untill Pan felt the ground underneath the plane disappearing, they were flying. It was a weird feeling, it was scary but also exiting, it was almost like she was falling down from Vevina again, except for the wind raging through her hair. She stared out the window, everything became smaller and smaller, untill they reached the first lines of clouds, the ground of Vevina. She was home.

* * *

**Thank you for flying with Fallen Angel Airlines and we hope to see you again. **


	9. Nightmare in the clouds

Hey guys!  
Okay so it took me forever to update, that was kinda because of my new addiction called Gaia. That and of course exams, work, writersblock and all the other excuses I have here. But I'm too lazy to type them all down... wait that's also an excuse, I'm too lazy! Ha! Go deal with that!  
Now be a good kid and go read the next chapter, break your head over it or something. Have fun reading!

* * *

**_Nightmare in the clouds_**

Not even an half hour later they both sat in comfy chairs in a large private jet, it has been quiet ever since they entered the plane, it was an akward, almost painful silence. Suddenly the plane starting shaking, the engines were warming up and they starting moving, they drove for about ten minutes untill they stopped in front of the right strip, the engine started to roar and they drove faster and faster, untill Pan felt the ground underneath the plane disappearing, they were flying. It was a weird feeling, it was scary but also exiting, it was almost like she was falling down from Vevina again, except for the wind raging through her hair. She stared out the window, everything became smaller and smaller, untill they reached the first lines of clouds, the ground of Vevina. She was home.

Well not exactly home, though she was close, however Vevina and all the other layers can't be seen. It wasn't always this way, centuries ago you could see Vevina from the ground, of course only vague, most of the time people would just think that it's a weird shaped cloud, or a dream. That's how the expression castles in the sky was born. But then the people down on earth started building flying machines, first it was just a balloon filled with hot air, they were no danger to Vevina for the balloons didn't come that high. However the technology improved and Vevina was in the danger of being discovered, so the Ayani decided to hide the four layers, make them invisible to normal people.

With the decision Pan made to go back down to earth, she turned herself into a normal human again. Atleast in some condition she was, she still had a few powers the angels of Vevina have but not all of them, she was still immortal but she lost her ability to see Vevina, her home. That was her choice, with every decision you get something but you also have to sacrefice something. In Pan's case she had to sacrefice her home and in return she got a second chance to taste life.

Trunks noticed that Pan was staring out of the window, staring at the field of clouds just below them, a field so thick that it looked like you could walk on it. "You know, according to some religions, the paradise hides in these clouds. So called heaven, the home of God and all the angels."

Her Eadwine once told her about God, though the stories were vague and she never really got a clear perception of him. But her Eadwine never really told much about the other religions, mostly because she didn't believe in them, for her the only religions was that of the Ayani. Eventhough she respected people with other religions, she could never believe them, she listened to the stories but that was it. But now Pan had the chance to finally find out who this God is. "Who's God?"

Trunks looked at her, a bit surprised at first but then shrugged and put it in his list of other weird things about Pan. He didn't mind at all, the fact that she was extraordinary and knew so much about one thing and so little about the other, only made her more fascinating. "Well, when you really want something and you close your eyes and wish for it, God's the one who ignores you." Trunks started to look out of the windows again, he didn't know what to believe in, but as he watched the clouds he knew that there must be something.

Pan looked at him, she realised that whenever it came to religions Trunks had none, but in his eyes she read the questions he wanted to be answered. He was still looking, like an aimless wanderer, he didn't know what to look for. "Why do you speak about him that way?"

Trunks sighed as he caressed the cold glass of the window. "My mother used to say that whenever you feel bad or you need help, pray to him and he'll come to your aid. My mother seemed more and more troubled with the drinking of my father, I agree it became worse, every night he came home at ridicilous houres and he often started yelling for no reason. I asked my mother if she prayed for everything to get better, she said that she did that every night. One night, a storm raged like no other and my mother was waiting for my father in the livingroom, I knew she was concerned about him. She tried to hide it though, she send me and my little sister to bed and waited for my father in the livingroom. Around two o'clock he finally got home and the minute the entered the livingroom I heard him yell at my mother, I don't know why, she was just waiting for him. He said that she was cheating on him, I didn't believe it then and I still don't, after about twenty minutes it became silent and I heard my father walk up the stairs. I quickly ran back to my room and pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't yell at me as well. I remained silently in my room for the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep. At the break of dawn I walked down the stairs and into the livingroom, immediatly I was frozen, I saw the lifeless body of my mother on the couch. She must have poisened herself but nobody could ever prove that." The last words came out like a whisper, Trunks closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Pan gently let her hand slide in his, Trunks' story made her think back of her parents, her other hand covered her necklace, the onyx she got from her parents. Feeling the cold rock in the palm of her hand always gave her some sort of comfert. It was her connection to her past, her way back home. Because eventhough she saw her Eadwine as her mother and Vevina as her home, her old house lured her in her sleep. She wanted to solve the mysteries of her death. Her eyes focused back on Trunks, urging him to continue his story. "At the funeral I made myself a promise, I would never believe in Gods again, no matter what happens."

She changed her mind, he wasn't just an aimless wanderer, deep inside he was just a boy stuck in his teens who's desperately screaming for help. "But have you then no faith at all?"

Trunks looked at her for a second before slowly shaking his head. "No, why should I believe in something and pray to it when it didn't come to my nor my mother's aid when we needed it the most. Trust is required if you want faith, trusting that everything is going to be alright. But tell me, would you believe in someone you can't trust?"

His eyes were focused on her, in it she could read the grief over his mother and the confusion time has brought with it. "I don't believe in Gods, of course there are the creators, but they aren't Gods, they're mere guides who help you when you can't make it on your own. You don't need to honor them, you just have to believe." As Pan spoke, she stared out of the window looking at the clouds, she knew Vevina was close yet out of her reach. "I believe in what I see. In the ground that I walk on, the water that I drink, the air in my lungs and the fire that keeps me warm. I believe in life."

Trunks was a bit surprised, he had never met someone who saw life itself as a religion. "But earlier you spoke of the virtues and sins, but what have they got to do with the power of nature?"

A waiter came by with a glass of water for the both of them. Pan grabbed her glass and drank half of the water, then she showed the glass to Trunks. "Look at this glass, half of it is filled with water, but what is the other half filled with?"

"Air?" Trunks guessed since he had no clue where she was heading.

Pan put the glass back on the table. "Exactly, the water in my glass is balanced because of the air. Every element needs the other elements to keep it in place. The virtues and sins are bound to the most famous balance of them all, the balance between good and evil. However when the sins overpower the virtues, nature in fact gets disturbed. All the huge storms and vulcano erruptions are just some sort of warning for when evil really takes control, nature will show no mercy."

Trunks started to laugh. "Honestly, you can't tell me that you actually believe that!"

Pan's look turned cold and she had to control herself to make sure she wouldn't yell at him. She hated people who didn't respect the religion of others. "I believe in what I see." She hissed. "Your reaction only proved that your not ready to believe anything. I don't ask you to see what I see but I do ask you to respect it. But if you're too childish for that then why bother asking?" The cold words hit Trunks like a punch in the face, he didn't realize that it was that important to her untill it was too late.

He grabbed her hand and softly caressed it with his lips, hoping that his charms would make her forgive him. He looked up, his other hand slowly touching her cheek, gently forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry, will you please forgive me." He pushed away a lost stray of hair that hang in front of her face.

Pan sighed, wondering once more what a mess she has gotten herself into. "Just forget it and leave me alone, I want to get some sleep." She saw the disappointed look on her face as he sat back down in his chair, he also decided to get some sleep and as they both closed their eyes, they entered their world of illusions again.

The scent of smoke entered her nose as she put down her book. With her big, chocolate brown eyes she scanned the livingroom, noticing that smoke was emerging from the kitchen and from upstairs. Slightly panicked she looked around, but she couldn't find what she was looking for, her parents were nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes as a tear silently crossed her cheek. "Mommy? Daddy?" There was no reply. She ran to the door, trying to open it but she couldn't reach the handle.

Suddenly she heard a weird sound, like an object soaring through the sky, a few seconds later the door was blasted out of the wall, pushing the little girl back and slamming her against the wall. She heard a woman laugh right before she lost conciousness, there was no escape of the fire now.

The rain and the wind slammed in his face as he heard some voices in the distance, but the storm was overpowering his dream, the voice were reduced to soft echoes. The lightening struck a tree not even a mile away from him, a man yelling 'liar' filled the sky and overpowered the storm. A wall of fire surrounded the tree, creating a small point of light in the complete darkness. The boy looked down, raindrops crossed his face and fell on the ground. However the ground wasn't right under his feet, he was hovering a few feet above the ground. Desperately he tries to get on the ground again, however his attempts seem useless. Suddenly the scream of a woman filled the night, his eyes sperred open, he would recognize that scream everywhere.

Both Pan and Trunks woke up startled, they breathed heavily and sweat covered their faces as their eyes met. With one glance they could tell that both of them had a bad dream. "Are you okay?" Trunks stammered he a took a small sip from his glass of water. Pan nodded in reply before she also took a small sip of her water. "And you?" Trunks also nodded in reply.

Suddenly the waiter appeared again. "Sir, madam, we'll be arriving in Poitiers soon, fasten your seatbelts please." With one last look the waiter left again.

Half an hour later they walked through the terminal, in the distance they could see a man and a woman waiting for them. The man stepped forwards and shook Trunks' hand. "Trunks, it's good to see you. How was your flight?" He asked as he showed a pearl white smile.

Trunks smiled as well, as he shook the hand of the welcoming man. "Good to see you too, Damian. The flight was peaceful, might I introduce you to Pan. She'll be accompaning me for the next few days."

Damian looked at Pan before also shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Pan." Pan smiled at him but suddenly a shiver ran through the body, which was logical, it wasn't really warm in the terminal.

Damian turned towards Trunks again. "You remember my assistent Roxan Lavue, don't you?" A woman with long brown hair, wearing an elegant red minidress approached Trunks. "Bonjour Trunks." She said while flicking her hair.

* * *

Yet another seemingly weird chapter! (I so totally claim that!) What do you mean I'm in a weird mood? Of course not! No I didn't eat chocolate! ... Okay so maybe a little... But it's mine I tell you! Mine! All mine! Muahahah!

See you next chapter! (Gonna take another decade so have fun waiting!)


	10. Pride

Hello everybody,  
I know it has been a while since my last update but I had a small writer's block and I was on vacation. Anyway this chapter is slightly different from the others, you could almost say that it's a history lesson, but I hope you like it anyway.  
You'll see that some things in the chapter got a number, that is also the number of the dictionary underneath this chap in which the words or terms are explained. I hope you like and maybe you'll actually learn something from it.

* * *

**_Pride_**

Even the smallest thing could lead to a large stream of thoughts and dreams, for example a field grass in the middle of the province Poitou. As Pan's eyes were entranched by this simple landscape with it's bloody history, she could almost hear the cries of pain and feel Arina's fire as her scorching heat burned all the unfortunate souls there. But it wasn't just a thought nor was it a dream, it was a vision of something terrible that had taken place in that simple field of grass where a few cows were enjoying their meal. In her vision she was taken back to the date 19 september in the year 1356 (2), the biggest battle in the longest war between France and England. (4)

Trunks looked at Pan, wondering what could be so interesting about a field of grass with some cows. "It looks like you've never seen a field of grass before."

Pan looked back for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the field again. "No but I've never seen a field of pride before. A field soaked in the blood of foolish warlords and their willing soldiers."

Trunks gave her a questioned look however Damian smiled at her. "I see you're interested in the history of this country. Do you want to take a look around?"

Pan felt a sudden cold feeling but blamed the open window for it, she smiled back at him. "I would love to." She was happy that she found someone else who was also interested in the history of France, or atleast knew something about it.

She stepped into the field and immediatly felt Arina's fire licking her feet, slowly the fire started to climb, surrounding her body with a heat only the sun could match. Ghost of the past rose from the ground and turned into the scape of the french camp a day before the battle. The sun was already setting giving the more than thousend tents a rainbow of new colors. Near the place wear Pan was standing a red tent with golden decorations dominated the sight, the tent was surrounded by flags with the french lily on it. She walked towards the large tent, when she almost reached it she could hear someone yell. "Count Darcy, how dare you insult me with such proposol, I could lose my honor by even mentioning your foolish idea. The Dauphin should never lose his honor! You're a good friend of the family and you honor the French lily, that's why I'll let it fly this time." The Dauphin (1) jumped from his chair and started pacing through the tent. "Don't you see, count Darcy? My pride is all I got right now, le peuple (5) is losing their trust in the family of the lily, meanwhile the English keep beating us on the battlefield. France is dying, my friend, especially now the people aren't waiting for cowards. What will they say when I want to postpone the largest battle of this war so far? I'll lose my face and that is something I can't risk!"

Count Darcy laughed sarcastically. "You never cared about le peuple! Why should the great Dauphin care about what farmers or even the clochards (6) would think of him! No, you don't care about that at all, do you? You only care about what the ladies back home in the castle might think, or maybe your father and his friends with their stories about the beauty of war, about the excitement of battle. Well let me tell you this, I've been there before, I've seen brave knights run out of fear, letting their horses walk over everybody in their path, killing the brave soldiers who were still alive. Believe me, many of those knights who are now prepairing for the battle tomorrow unwillingly think back of Crécy (3) and how they just nearly escaped death there. Is this the great army of France? Is this the beautiful, green kingdom? Is this the honor you speak of? Dear prince, you're going to be king one day so act like a man and do what's wise not honorable!"

The Dauphin narrowed his eyes before slapping count Darcy across the cheek with his glove. "How dare you insult me like that! If you don't want to fight, fine then leave! We can win this battle without you! Now get out, I can't stand your face anymore!" The prince's face turned red out of anger. "Now go before I'll call the guards." He hissed as he pointed at the door.

The count turned around and headed for the door without bowing or any other form of respect. In the dooropening he turned around. "By tomorrowevening you'll realise the mistake you just made." With those final words he stepped out into the bright sunlight, leaving behind a furious prince.

What if he had listened to the count? What if he hadn't saved his own face but the lives of thousends of men who had died today? A lot of question raged through the prince's head as he himself fled for the English who were chasing him. He had not only lost his own face, the entire country's head was bent down in shame for their own crown army if more than 20000 soldiers was defeated by a minority of English, it was Crécy all over again.

"Such a peaceful sight, is it not?" Pan snapped back into reality as she heard Damian talk to her. "Though the knowledge that thousends of men have lost their lives here does make you look at it from another perspective. Maybe that cow over there will find a bone of a french soldier between her grassy meal."

A well planned joke in an attempt to keep the conversation light and Pan had to admit that it was working. The idea of that cow looking shocked at the bone she found in her dinner did make her laugh. "Well that must be a nasty surprise."

Damian smiled before walking over to a wooden bench and sitting down with a sigh. "Come, sit with me." He pointed at the empty spot next to him. Pan took his invitation and sat down next to him, the moment she sat he started talking again. "I know it's not something to laugh about but when I seriously talk to people about it they quickly change the subject. I'm guessing they're ashamed, it's one of unfortunately many times that pride has cost so many lives in war."

Pan leaned back and stared at the sky where a few lonely clouds were slowly gliding by. "But that's why it's a sin, it's pure evil."

Damian slowly shook his head. "You're right that it's evil but pure will it never be. Have you ever heard of the meaning of the YinYang symbol?"

Pan closed her eyes and pictured the symbol in front of her mind, a circle with in the middle a line that seperates the two halfs, one black side and one white, though the black side has a white dot and the white side has a black dot in it. "In the light there's always a small point of darkness while in the darkness there's always a small point of light."

"Or in other words, there's always a little evil in good while there's also a little good in evil. Pride for example doesn't only make you think of yourself but also of others. Have you ever heard of the saying 'respect your neighbours and they'll respect you' and that's what pride is all about in the end. Or do you dare to contradict my theory?" He gave her a challenging look as he shifted a bit so he would face her.

Pan opened her eyes again and focused her gaze upon him. "I never thought of it that way but it does sound logical. But what good is there in one of the most dangerous sins of all, lust?"

Damian laughed as he gave her a wink. "Curious are we? Well this one is actually very simple, no lust, no live. Or how else were people planning to reproduce if they don't improve their cloningsystem anytime soon?"

"Okay you got me there, but how about gluttony, what's the good side to that?"

A playful glint could be seen in his eyes as he made a disapproving sound. "And I thought you were such a nice girl and now you want to make all those dietist unemployed? Now that's evil!" He gave her a somewhat evil yet playful grin.

Pan however knew how to play this game. "Tsk! How dare you insult me like that, my heart goes out to the people I want nothing but good for them." She turned her back towards him, seemingly insulted.

Damian played along, he jumped up and kneeled down in front of her, grabbing her hand and kissing it tenderly. "I'm so sorry, your highness, I should've never insulted you. Please find in your heart the will to forgive me, your humble servant."

Pan's heart jumped as she saw the wind play with his dirty blond hair and his piercing blue eyes entranced her. "Rise my friend for you are forgiven, come sit with me for we are mere equals."

"They look cute together, don't you think Trunks?" Roxan's voice may have sounded sweet but the words let a shiver run down Trunks' spine. She gave him a confident smile as she leaned back against the limo, her long brown hair hanging losely on her shoulder.

Trunks was sitting on the hood of the car as he watched Damian and Pan sitting on the bench and laughing together. Trunks had to admit that he was jealous, but most of all was he scared, scared that Damian might steal Pan away from him. "We'll see about that." He stood up and walked over to Pan and Damian. "If you two are ready shall we continue our journey then?"

Reluctantly Pan had to admit that he was right, it was time to move on. "Yes, it's getting late we have to move on."

Trunks smiled and offered his hand to Pan, helping her up. As they walked back to the car, he didn't let go of her hand, in his mind he was telling himself to never let go. But he knew that behind him Damian was also prepairing himself for battle, they would no doubt have some interesting days ahead of them.

Dictionary:

1 Dauphin: It's a region in France which the crown prince used to inherate. After a while the crown prince got the title of the region.

2. Battle of Poitiers: The Battle of Poitiers was fought between the Kingdom of England and France on September 19, 1356, resulting in the second of the three great English victories of the Hundred Years' War: Crécy, Poitiers, and Agincourt.

3. Battle of Crécy: The Battle of Crécy took place on 26 August 1346 near Crécy in northern France, and was one of the most important battles of the Hundred Years' War. The combination of new weapons and tactics have caused many historians to consider this battle the beginning of the end of chivalry.

4. Hundred Years' War: The Hundred Years' War was a conflict between France and England, lasting 116 years from 1337 to 1453. It was fought primarily over claims by the English kings to the French throne and was punctuated by several brief and two lengthy periods of peace before it finally ended in the expulsion of the English from France, with the exception of the Calais Pale. Thus, the war was in fact a series of conflicts and is commonly divided into three or four phases: the Edwardian War (1337-1360), the Caroline War (1369-1389), the Lancastrian War (1415-1429), and the slow decline of English fortunes after the appearance of Joan of Arc, (1412-1431). The term "Hundred Years' War" was a later historical term invented by historians to describe the series of events.

The war owes its historical significance to a number of factors. Though primarily a dynastic conflict, the war gave impetus to ideas of both French and English nationality. Militarily, it saw the introduction of new weapons and tactics, which eroded the older system of feudal armies dominated by heavy cavalry. The first standing armies in Western Europe since the time of the Western Roman Empire were introduced for the war, thus changing the role of the peasantry. For all this, as well as for its long duration, it is often viewed as one of the most significant conflicts in the history of medieval warfare.

5. Le peuple: The small workers mostly, the third class.

6. Clochards: Tramps

* * *

Well I already warned you that it was different. Wonder what if going to happen next? Well that'll take another decade of waiting. Anyway one reviewer promised me chocolate when I would update so now I demand my chocolate! See you all next chapter! 


	11. A beautiful lie

Hello everyone,  
First of all, no I'm not dead even though I haven't updated in more than a year. Sorry about that... really! Let's just say my last year was somewhat of an emotional rollarcoaster so I never really found the time, inspiration or will to write. I guess I'm just not really such a good and faithful writer after all. The only thing I wrote last year was a story which took me more effort than all my other stories, not that I'm ever going to publish that but it's just to show you that I haven't been lazy all year, just big parts of it...  
But I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, have fun reading!

* * *

**_A Beautiful Lie_ **

The sun was already setting as she walked down the path, following the silent group in black. The cold marble stones formed a wall that surrounded the slowly passing group. Pan was walking silently behind Trunks and Bra, in front of them walked a few men carrying a coffin. Isn't it amazing how one day life can bring you an exciting trip to France and the other day you find yourself in a cold, gloomy place like this.

They arrived at the new grave, a priest was already waiting there to say a few kind words before they will lower the coffin into the grave. "When we're born we're all equal, the choices we make decide whether we become great and powerful or small and insignificant. It is here, on this day that we say our last farewell to this great man who fought for what he believed in, though passed away too early. Now we must hope that he'll be reunited with his beloved wife, for in the Lords eyes we're born as equals and we will die as equals, we are all human. May he rest in peace." His last words echoed against the marble of the stones surrounding them, the last words of his beautiful lie.

The coffin was lowered in the grave and the men carrying it quickly left the sight, soon followed by the priest.

Suddenly she found herself in a world where all sound has vanished, except for the rustling of the leaves as the wind played with the branches of the tree. The old tree was in the center of the graveyard, on the top of the hill, it was surrounded by old wooden benches, when sitting on them you could either see the city down below or on the other side of the hill the forest in the distance. Even the noise of the city vanished underneath the evening sky where slowly the first stars started to appear, some hidden behind a tiny, lost cloud.

She noticed that Trunks was sitting on one of the benches facing the city, his gaze was expressionless but the curve of his lips showed a small sign of sadness. It was at that point that she realized that time was standing still in his head for the reality was too intimidating to face, it wasn't his hate or anger that made him give up, it was the confusion. It didn't make him any less strong, it only showed that he was human and he had to deal with a shock in his own way.

She knew that the only thing she could do was offering her hand, showing him that he was not alone but that he still had a friend. "Is this seat taken?" For the slightest moment their eyes met before Trunks returned his gaze towards the silent city and Pan sat down with a sigh.

Time seemed to vanish just as suddenly as the sound of the surrounding world, nothing seemed to move anymore, no bird was chirping and even the wind stopped playing with the branches of the trees. Pan closed her eyes and suddenly she could hear the melody of the choir of angels. The words seemed to pass her lips without thinking as the melody kept playing in her head.

Come little angel Close your eyes

_Show me your heart_

_Let me hear your cries_

_Come little angel_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into the land_

Of enchantment

"Pan..." It was but a mere whisper but still an achievement in Pan's eyes, he has finally spoken to her. "When can you say that you've truly lost someone?" He avoided her gaze as he leaned back to stare at the sky instead.

Pan eyes slowly opened as she suddenly remembered the words of her Eadwine. "When losing yourself in the way you've only truly lost someone." For a long time Pan had wondered what her Eadwine had meant when she said that but now she finally understood. It doesn't matter whether you have to say goodbye to friends or family, it's how you deal with that departure. When you find yourself facing a dark road with fear in your heart and you decide that you would rather give up than face your fear and uncertainty; then you're truly lost. "You're only lost when you don't dare to face yourself anymore."

A slight smile appeared on Trunks face. "Have I ever?" Though the smile faded away quickly, it was no time for jokes. But within every joke there's a part of the truth, Pan knew this very well as she glanced at Trunks. He looked tired; it has been one hell of a week for him. It started quite nicely but ended in a disaster. She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind as she thought of everything that happened in the last few days.

The week went by like a blur; the day of their arrival they had to stay in a hotel in the countryside for Trunks had a meeting that evening. The next day they went to Paris, the capital of France. Even though Trunks promised that they would be together a lot, he was gone almost all the time; letting Pan explore the city all by herself. She thought the city was fascinating, it had a history of violence and romance, of brotherhood and betrayal. A city covered in blood, which is still called the city of love. But most of all she loved the Louvre, she spent two days wondering through its endless corridors. Art has many languages; it was a tribute to beauty and passion, a secret admirer, a silent wish, a hidden emotion or a way to show who you are. Art could be the truth or full of lies, but behind every painting you can see the face of the painter and his look on life.

But it wasn't just the Mona Lisa that fascinated her, it was also the building itself. It used to be the castle of the French kings, its high walls with canons on it were supposed to protect the city, but during the revolution and also in the many years that Paris was restless the canons pointed at the city, the amount of damage they could cause if they were ever fired.

She also enjoyed sitting in the park, staring at all the different people passing her by; old men sitting on a bench gazing at the birds, students reading a book or drinking coffee, business people passing by quickly while yelling into their phones. She could stare at them all day, wondering what stories were behind each and every single one of those people, it was like sitting on the cloud again, staring down, though this time they were close enough so she could actually hear them. She noticed that the sun would soon disappear behind the buildings surrounding the park; it was time to go back to the hotel to get ready for the party. Reluctantly she stood up and stretched, it was a half an hour walk to the hotel. Trunks told her that she should just use the underground but when he explained how it worked she got really confused. But it didn't matter; she liked walking, that way she would see everything there could be seen of the city. Every detail that people in a hurry would miss, even the most precious things in life could be missed when in a hurry, her Eadwine taught her that. It was almost dark when she reached the hotel, she ran up the stairs to her room, strange looks from the valet followed her; most people would just take the escalator. She finally reached the corridor where her room was and quickly walked to her door. She grabbed her purse and started looking for her key.

"So where have you been all day?" Someone whispered in her ear. Startled, she turned around to see Trunks' teasing smile. "I didn't think I would scare you that much." He laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Pan pretended to be very offended as she continued looking for her key. After finally finding her key and cursing the size of her purse, she huffed towards Trunks and entered her room. The moment she entered the room she felt something was wrong, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Don't be like that." He followed her into the room. "You know you can't be mad at me." He wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her in his hold. He buried his face in her hair, smelling the sweet scent wondering if it was just her shampoo that gave her hair such an entrancing scent. His hand slipped underneath her shirt exploring her body, a lustful trance overpowered him. "I want you now." He whispered in her ear.

She could feel his warm, panting breath in her neck before he pulled off her jacket and kissed her shoulder. "Trunks let me go!" She felt imprisoned, a darkness surrounding her. This was wrong and she knew it, but most of all she knew that she had failed, that Trunks still was who he used to be, a man controlled by sin.

Her words were mere whispers in his head as the warmth of her body made his hunger grow bigger. It was but a moment later that he realised he was losing his grip on her, she turned around in his arms and suddenly he felt an incredible pain. He felt his cheek burn as the red print of Pan's hand slowly appeared on it, he shot back into reality and stared into her deep, brown eyes. He saw something he had never seen before in all his years of success; a look that pierced his heart and made him completely forget his burning cheek, a look of disappointment. He let her go in defeat, something he hasn't felt in years. "You fool." She could've just screamed instead of whisper, it didn't matter. The words hit him a lot harder than her slap of before.

"I'm..." Trunks tried to speak as Pan took a few steps away from him before she quickly into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Sorry." The only reply he got was the locking of the door. He let himself fall down on the bed, cursing himself for his stupidity. "Why?" He whispered, hoping that somehow saying this out loud would give him the answer. It was like he couldn't stop himself, he felt possessed by his own lust. "I really am a fool."

"Kayinou Raynu, protector of souls, enlighten my way." Once again Pan prayed to all four of the dragons and their son, the protector of souls, for even in Heaven there was a king, but most of all she was praying towards her mother. "Eadwine, here my prayers, I'm confused. I felt surrounded by darkness, a suffocating hold." She stared out of the bathroom window at the stars, while underneath here were still the busy streets of Paris. "I need your guidance." A shiver ran down her spine, the cold light of the bathroom couldn't get rid of the dark feeling she felt inside. For a while now she had hope, she thought Trunks was getting better but this just now crushed all hope she had and instead she felt disappointed. She knew that it was tough battle and she would keep on fighting but something frightened her, something she felt, a dark presence.

Suddenly she heard a soft ringing sound coming from the bedroom, it continued for a while until she heard Trunks answer in a broken voice. "Y-yes?" For a moment it was silent, Pan moved to the door so she could hear what he was saying. "Bra, calm down I can't understand a word you're saying." She could hear the concern in his voice. She unlocked the door and opened it silently.

He didn't even look at her; he was staring at the ceiling with shock in his eyes. "We're coming right now." He hung up, not able to say anything anymore. For a minute both were silent, until Trunks found his words again. "It's my dad..." Pan looked up, she had been staring at the floor for a while, not knowing whether to ask what happened or stay silent. "He got killed."

A shock ran through her body, she quickly recovered from it and walked over towards the bed, she sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. She gently kissed the hand. "I'm sorry." This was no time to be angry, or to feel fear, now more than ever he needed her guidance.

Another minute passed by in complete silence before Trunks reluctantly got up. "It's time to get our stuff, we need to home."

Pan nodded in reply and stood up as well; she grabbed her back and started collecting her clothes. "I just need a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the lobby. I'll go get my things as well." Outside in the corridor he stood still for a second, he thought he heard someone running down the hallway. He shrugged as he headed for his own room, it could've just been some kids playing in the corridor.

But in the darkness someone was luring, a bit out of breath. "Soon, my dear, soon you'll give in to me."

It all happened so fast. Now she found herself staring at a silent city. She looked up as she heard Trunks sigh.

"It's strange. No matter how much I hated him sometimes, no matter how often I felt like I could kill him. I still feel this emptiness that he left."

Pan gently took his hand in hers and squeezed it softly, words were not necessary beyond this point.

* * *

'Till next year everyone! ... Why are you glaring at me? ... Okay I'll try to update sooner! ... How about 6 months?  
Would be nice to get a review which is not just demanding me to update, oh well at least I gave you guys a clue when it comes to the plot... Though I would really be quite shocked if you actually figure that one out. So good luck! Till next time! (How about 3 months?)


	12. Sound of Silence

**Oh my! Has it been six months already? A shockingly fast update if I may say so myself... You still don't agree do you? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter full of drama, flashbacks and dark figures! **

* * *

**_Sound of Silence_**

A figure was sitting on a chair, covered by the darkness, only his feet were visible. "To bring down an angel, she must give in to one of the deadly sins. Tell me my dear; do you know how to make an angel give in to one of the deadly sins?"

Another figure emerged from the darkness; it was smaller than the one sitting on the chair. It kneeled down before the chair. "I'm afraid I don't know the answer, my lord."

A soft laugh could be heard from the darkness. "Of course you don't, you are but my mere servant, but you're also the queen, only those truly confident of their skills open the game of chess with the queen. Now bring me some wine, my dear girl, and I'll tell you how to bring down an angel."

* * *

The most dangerous thing about absolute silence is that it can overwhelm you. It can open a world of darkness or of peace; it depends on whether you let the silence control you or embrace it as a friend. Silence can even be a little embarrassing for who doesn't know the awkward silences people often fear in a conversation. But there is one form of silence known to very little people, one which makes words unnecessary, but even those don't last forever, there's always someone or something that will ruin the silence to the great annoyance of others.

The only thing that could stop the silence without being troublesome was nature itself. The sounds of nature is considered silence for they are a part of it and nobody could demand of nature to be silent. You can't ask the rain to stop; you can only wish for it, in the meantime the rain continues its concert on the roofs and windows of the houses, soft ticking sounds caused by the drops that land on different surfaces. It was this sound, this pure form of music, which entranced Trunks as he stared out of the window at the gloomy landscape.

Pan was sitting in a chair right in front of that window; she was listening as well to the gift of Auvina. She knew that Trunks was standing behind her, he hasn't said anything for about an hour. She could see his reflection in the glass, his eyes were empty, his face showed a small hint of grief but also confusion. "You're not alone, Trunks." It seemed like the only right thing to say.

A spark of life could be seen in his eyes as Trunks looked up, he was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't even noticed Pan. Her soft words seemed to liberate him from the spell grief had put upon him. He sat down on the windowsill and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes, he could detect a hint of concern. "Thank you." His voice was shaking, he was still a bit unsteady but back from the world which captured and amazed him.

He turned away again to follow a drop on the window; he softly bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He had so many questions, so many things were uncertain. "D-Do..." He stammered, not sure of his own words. "Do you think my dad is in heaven now?"

Heaven or hell, good or evil. What's the difference? Isn't hell a heaven for creatures who feed on misery? To say that Vegeta went to Vevina would be a lie, he was a creature of darkness, living in shadows, he feeds on the pain of others. "I think he went to his own kind of heaven." It was the best way she could answer him without lying and without killing his hope.

Trunks stood up, he walked through the room, searching for something like an author searches for inspiration. He stopped in front of a desk; it was a beautiful oak desk, completely empty except for a small frame with a picture in it. Trunks picked it up and walked back with it to the windowsill, sitting down on the exact same spot. He stared at the picture for a minute before he managed to find his words again. "I miss him." A confession not easily made for someone who grew up with the idea to be tough and have honour. "I don't know why I tell you this; you only know one side of him, the horrible side. He used to be different, our family used to be happy, but that was a long time ago. I feel so empty inside, Pan." A wall was slowly breaking, cracks appeared and light entered this hidden world.

Pan had listened to him in perfect silence, out of curiosity and out of respect. "You musn't forget that you're not alone, Trunks." She took his free hand in hers and squeezed it softly. "Can I have a look at the picture?" Though curiosity is not a sin, it can lead to darkness like any other sin. But there's a difference, it's what drives the curiosity that makes it a sin, if it's to help another then it can be a good thing.

After a moment of hesitation Trunks handed over the picture. The first thing Pan noticed in the picture was Vegeta, for he was the tallest figure, especially with his distinct haircut. Next to him was a lavender haired woman holding a baby, in between them stood a young boy, he looked up at Vegeta. Pan quickly recognized the young boy to be Trunks, after that she came to the conclusion that the baby must be Bra and the lavender haired woman their mother. Once more she looked at the woman standing beside Vegeta. A shock ran through her body as she recognized the woman in the picture. "Bulma," she whispered softly.

Trunks looked up surprised, he raised his eyebrow. "How do you know my mother's name?"

* * *

A soft breeze played with her ebony black hair as Pan walked down the paved road towards the park. Her knee length dress ruffled softly with every step, it was a simple white dress quite common for women to wear in Vevina. A smile brightened her face, she loved these lazy afternoons when she didn't have any chores and she could do whatever she wanted. The road was nearly empty, most of the inhabitants of Vevina were resting, it was too warm to work. On each side of the road stood old beech trees, creating some welcome shadows to cool down on this warm day. Behind those trees were small white houses with red roofs surrounded by beautiful gardens full of flowers.

The serene peace was interrupted by a bird who challenged the heat of the day with his song, most likely to find a companion. Pan smiled as she answered the bird's song by whistling a melody of her own. As an inhabitant of Vevina, the earth dragon, you are one with nature; every new arrival learns to have a great respect for the animals there for they are equals.

Suddenly a lavender haired woman came running towards them, she wearing a cream yellow almost white dress and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. "Taizou!" She yelled as she spotted the bird. Taizou, the bird, immediately took off after spotting the new arrival, leaving behind an utterly confused Pan.

A few seconds later the new lavender haired woman came to a halt next to Pan, panting heavily. "Oh I can't stand that bird." She cried out as Taizou landed on a beech tree about 300 feet away from them and started to whistle again.

Pan had to admit that Taizou was mocking her and she couldn't help but snort softly. "Kayinou Bulma, is Taizou teasing you again?"

Bulma sighed slightly and she wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "I don't know why but Taizou seems to really love teasing me. Today he kept stealing the apples I was harvesting in my garden. When I asked him to stop and give back the apple he had stolen. He simply landed on the roof and started eating it. He kept staring at me, I swear he was mocking me. After he had finished the first apple he stole another one. I decided to chase him and that's how I ended up running two miles after a bird that has already lost the apple he had stolen from me." She sat down on pavement with another somewhat dramatic sigh only to leap up a second later. "Ah! Those stones are scorching hot!"

Pan smiled, resisting the urge to laugh out loud for that will not improve the others mood. She gently put her hand on Bulma's arm to calm her down a bit. "Come, let's go to my house for a nice glass of orange juice, you must be thirsty. Don't worry, lady Esme is gone right now." Pan carefully added that last bit, knowing that people who hadn't grown up in Vevina and have only been here for a couple of years, still look at her Eadwine as the ruler of Vevina which can be somewhat intimidating.

"Yes, I would love that." Bulma calmed down a bit and even smiled when they arrived at Pan's house. It was a simple house, exactly like all the others, white with a red roof and surrounded by flowers. Next to the small oak door hung a sign with a white rose on it, the sign of lady Esme.

Pan opened the small door and stepped into the house. A cool breeze welcomed her and embraced her damp body, only now she truly realized how warm it was outside. She quickly stepped aside to let Bulma in, polity holding open the door for her.

Bulma looked around; she has only been here once, the night that she arrived. At that point she had much more important things on her mind then paying attention to the details of the house. But now she found herself standing in the middle of a living room with a small kitchen in the corner to her left, next to it was a fireplace with above it an empty kettle, it was too warm to make soup. In the other corner stood two sofas, in between them was a small table. On the table stood a vase with white roses and a few unlit candles. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases, the one aspect Bulma could remember from her last visit. The amount of books could almost be called obscene, Bulma tried to count them but then she caught Pan's eye, a grin had appeared on her face. "Don't try to count them, it'll take forever."

Bulma gave a little embarrassed smile, she wondered when the last time was she ever read a book. "You're Eadwine must be a very intelligent woman." She said as she skimmed over the different titles on the back of the books.

"She is." Pan replied as her finger traced the backs of all the books until she found the one she was looking for. "There's a great value in intelligence, however wisdom is also required. One must know how to handle the knowledge of the world and for that you need wisdom. It's a lesson my Eadwine taught when I was just a little girl, a lesson I'll never forget." She walked over to one of the sofas, the book she was looking for clenched underneath her arm. She sat down and placed the book on her lap. "Come sit with me."

Bulma sat down next to her and glanced at the book. It was an old book, the pages were yellow and the brown leather cover was almost black, however the name carved in the leather and painted gold still seemed brand new, Bulma could still clearly read: 'Ayani'. "Pan, what's Ayani?"

Pan handed the book and Bulma accepted with curiosity. "Lady Esme asked me to give you this. She told me you were religious. Your religion is also based on a book if I'm correct." Bulma nodded in reply as her fingers traced the golden letters. "I believe it's called the Bible. I understand that having believed in one God your entire life and then finding out the truth must be a shock. This book may help you become more at ease with this reality. Everybody has the right to believe whatever they want, pray for it with all your heart for it may give you guidance. Thinking that someone will give you the strength to do something might awaken the strength within yourself to actually do it. This may sound like blasphemy in your ears so I will stop now. You're still allowed to believe whatever you want to believe."

Bulma still absentmindedly traced the letters on the cover. "Praying for the strength within me." She whispered. "So in the end Trunks was right, he always said that God wouldn't make his father stop drinking. It's true, I prayed for it everyday, I believed in Gods' strength, it could make him stop. I believed in it with all my heart. But the true strength, his own heart, his own faith was never there. He chose to give in instead." Bulma's smile had disappeared, her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

Pan stood up and walked over to the kitchen, she quickly prepared two glasses of orange juice. Carrying both the glasses and a plate with cookies she hurried back to Bulma. She put one glass and the cookies on the table and handed the over glass over to Bulma, silently she sat down next to her, softly patting her back. She may have the knowledge of someone far older than her nine years but at some points she lacked the bit of wisdom she needed. So she waited for Bulma to pull herself together until she could slowly change the subject, it was not the time and the place to talk about her death. "Tell me something about this Trunks, who is he?" Pan hoped by gently changing the subject though still staying in the area she could cheer Bulma up.

The lavender haired smiled as a flow of more cheerful memories entered her mind, the memories of someone dear to her. "Trunks is my son."

* * *

"Well?" A snarl broke the silence. The breaking of a dam starts with the very first drop of water passing it.

Pan looked up, a bit confused, she realized she had been quiet for several minutes now. "I-I'm sorry." She replied quickly as she looked into Trunks' cerulean blue eyes, only now she noticed he had Bulma's eyes. "I can't tell you how I know your mother."

Trunks raised his eyebrow, he felt the anger rising within him. "That's quite an easy excuse, isn't it? Now come on Pan, you're a fairly intelligent young woman." He spat out that last word like it was rotten, something he had always seen his father do. "Now what were you planning Pan? Were you planning to leave as well?" His voice sounded dark, his eyes were filling up with tears but behind those tears a maddening grief was luring. "Oh yes, let's all leave! Let's follow this trend, shall we? Let's not think about the ones we leave behind, let's forget those we care about and who care about us! Let's conveniently forget the pain they'll feel, the emptiness we leave behind." He snatched the frame out of Pan's hand and threw it against the wall.

All of his anger and all of his pain was thrown against the wall and landed with a soft crash on the floor, after years of hiding his feelings for his father he had finally released it. The wall has been torn down, all of the emotion hidden behind it bathed in the sunlight. An explosion of feelings, more than one can handle. A tornado raged in his mind, as he desperately tried to hold to who he thought he was. With a confused and bewildered look in his eyes and tears running freely over his face, he ran for the door. His mind was set, he had to leave.

* * *

The figure in the darkness took a sip from his wine. "To bring down an angel, you must first cut her from her source of strength. Give her the uncertainty an adolescent is supposed to feel. Make her feel abandoned and alone, drive her mad. Beyond that point all we need to do is wait as our dear little angel is attracted by the sins." He stood up from his chair and walked to the figure kneeled before him. "Stand up, my sweet, I have a task for you."

The woman, kneeled down in front of him, stood up. A chocolate brown eyes focused on the dark figure in front of her. His black hand caressed her cheek. "My beautiful angel, it's your task to bring her down. To crush her selfesteem and direct her to the sins."

* * *

**Two cliffhanger in one chapter! I must be evil... well okay I know I'm evil. Well as you all might have noticed, my English sucks. (Yes I also know this.) So I'm looking for some insane person who wants to edit for me. I'll give you a cookie! And believe me, you'll want that cookie. Everybody is addicted to my cookies. I'm going to use them to take over the world. **

**Yes Moony, I've decided to take over the world instead. Screw the bunnies, I have cookies!**

**See you all next chapter and don't forget to review!**


End file.
